


At the Pleasure of the King

by devoosha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Keith is an ambassador, M/M, Or Is It?, Royalty, lance is a king, pining one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Keith and Shiro travel to the distant kingdom of Altea to secure a treaty for the Emperor of Marmora.  Keith finds himself entangled in the King in profound ways and doesn’t quite know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	At the Pleasure of the King

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that Julius Caesar, before he was Emperor of Rome, had a liaison with a king of another kingdom. It’s likely rumor and untrue, but the idea caught hold of me and wouldn’t let go. Hence you get almost 25k of that AU.

**At the Pleasure of the King**

“What is this King like?” Keith asked, shifting his weight in the saddle to what he hoped would be a more comfortable position.

“Little is known about the King of Altea,” Shiro responded, turning his head to glance at his second-in-command. The feather atop his helmet swayed in the slight breeze. A welcome breeze, as the small diplomatic envoy found out the hard way that Altea was a hot kingdom. “He is young and unmarried. Took over the throne from his father, who passed two years ago. We do know he is a strong King, well beloved by his kingdom. Altea is small, but controls sea access to places the Emperor wants to trade with. We need the King’s cooperation to succeed.”

“I know that,” Keith responded in a tone he tried to keep respectable, but failed. His commander raised an eyebrow and Keith rolled his eyes. They were the closest of friends, distant cousins, but Keith tried not to behave too familiarly among the rest of their company. “I know how important our mission is, Sir. I was merely curious as to what kind of King he is.”

“We shall be the first from Marmora to meet him. His father was a good man, but that doesn’t always mean the fruit falls far from the tree,” Shiro said, turning his attention back to the dirt road in front of them. 

Their horses plodded on through the morning heat across the arid valley. The small group had been on the road for three months, opting to travel by land rather than by sea. Altea had a strong armada that sank invading boats without letting them near the kingdom. The Emperor had decided to send his envoy overland, which included a treacherous mountain crossing. They were now crossing what verged on a desert. There was enough water sources and scrub plant life to keep it from being a desert, but it was still a hot and trying journey.

As proud as he was to be a high-ranked member of the Emperor’s guard at a young age, Keith did regret having to wear the metal armor and bronze helmet that seemed to soak up the sun’s rays and radiate over his body. Every river they crossed sorely tempted him to strip everything off and plunge into the cooling water. An action he knew would be undignified of a Marmoran soldier, especially in front of the body of guards accompanying him and the Emperor’s ambassador, General Shirogane.

He pondered as his stallion, head hanging low as he walked, trekked across the dusty road, kicking up small whorls of dirt with his hooves, on what he knew of Altea and their King. Alteans were supposed to be artistic, lovers of the fine life, immersed in all arts, and peaceful. In spite of that, Alteans were terrors on the seas due to their sleek war boats and no holds barred attitude when defending their waters. It was a contrast Keith had trouble reconciling for himself. Peaceful, yet warlike.

Altea wasn’t part of the Empire. The Emperor, and Emperors before him, had left it alone for reasons Keith couldn’t fathom. It may not be a large kingdom, but Lotor prided himself on the expansive Empire handed to him from his forefathers, and Altea sounded like the right kind of jewel for his crown. That the Emperor sought a treaty to allow Marmoran ships safe passage through the Straits of Altea to kingdoms beyond spoke highly of the Emperor’s respect for it.

Keith would be grateful to be off the horse for a while and he hoped their stay in Altea would be at least a month. He didn’t look forward to the trek back. Maybe Shiro could somehow negotiate a return to Marmora City via one of the speedy war boats of the Alteans. That would be too much to hope for. He at least hoped to get a chance to see the city, and not be stuck in negotiations the entire time.

He stared ahead at the distant mountain, estimating possibly a few more days before they reached it and the supposedly beautiful city beyond. Keith just wanted a rest.

* * *

The city of Altea sat nestled between two small hills and crowded against the sea. It spread across the valley on both sides of the River Altea, which cut between those hills on its slow progress to the greater waters of the Sea of Altea. Keith wondered vaguely, as they crested Altea Mountain on the south side if they named anything in their kingdom anything but Altea.

Their first view of the city came to their eyes days later as they crossed the passage that would now zigzag down toward the populous city. Marble gleamed in the low-lying sun, dazzling their eyes. It was more beautiful than Marmora, a city made of yellowish stone common to their area. Altea flaunted itself, spreading its shining beauty across the entire valley, like a lovely woman lounging in a chaise. The envoy paused as they overlooked the kingdom, awed at the sight.

The sparkling sea glittered as a backdrop. The sprawling palace perched above the city on the opposite hill immediately drew the eye. Keith seemed to remember it bore the simple name of Crescent Mountain, after the crescent shaped bay formed by the delta of the River Altea. The home of the King wasn’t as impressive as the Imperial Palace of his Emperor, but it surpassed Marmora with its sheer beauty. Keith couldn’t comprehend where all this marble had come from.

As if in answer to his silent question, Shiro spoke in a low murmur. “There’s a marble quarry on the other side of Crescent Mountain. I can’t imagine how much work it took to cart all of it here across that mountain.”

“Slaves,” Keith stated.

“Actually, no,” Shiro said. “Slavery is illegal here in Altea.”

That was a surprise to Keith. While his family had never owned any - his father being a modest carpenter - it was a common thing in Marmora. Keith was rather uncomfortable with the slave given him by the Emperor as a gift when he achieved the second-in-command of the King’s guard. He spoiled his slave, a young girl, by never making her do much work and allowing her more freedom than normal. She was with his parents right now while he was away, because he knew his mother would treat her like a daughter instead of a slave. He planned to free her as soon as he could without offending the Emperor.

“It will take us most of the day to reach the palace,” Shiro said. He had sent one of their men ahead already to bring news to the King that they approached. He hoped it would alert the palace to prepare quarters for them. “It will be nice to rest in a real bed, if the King allows us in.”

“Is there any reason he shouldn’t?” Keith asked, slightly alarmed.

“I don’t think so. From all reports from Alteans we have talked to in Marmora, he is an intelligent ruler. I hope he shall see the benefit of this treaty for his people. I can’t imagine he would want to treat us poorly. I am sure he doesn’t want to come across as a bad King or bring about the wrath of the Emperor.”

They nudged their tired horses into motion and proceeded down the road toward the city.

* * *

Shiro had guessed right that it would take them the whole day to reach the palace. The city itself was a maze of passages between buildings, with little to no rhyme or reason. Keith, used to the neatly laid out cities of the Empire, kept constantly getting turned around. The only good part was the helpfulness of the citizens of Altea. The finely dressed men and women they encountered, draped in colorful silks and cottons, were happy to point the envoy in the right direction. A direction they would follow until the wrong turn inevitably led them into another dead end.

“This is the worst laid out city I’ve ever seen,” Keith grumbled, pulling his horse up short at the end of the cobblestone street. 

Shiro chuckled. “Yes, but at least we are out of the direct sun.”

That was true. The marble buildings provided plenty of shade as they made their way slowly across the city. The wide plazas were sunny and crowded, full of men, women, and children, usually with a bubbling fountain at the center. Stalls were everywhere, selling exotic foods, textiles, paintings, ceramics, and carved wooden items - Keith could hardly take it all in. Some avenues seemed dedicated to cooked foods, which made all their mouths water as their horses stumbled past. 

Keith’s stomach constantly growled - it had been a long time since their breakfast that morning, but Shiro was determined to reach the palace before nighttime. The sights and smells, however, caused Keith many times to wonder if it would be bad to disobey his commanding officer.

Keith was not in the best frame of mind as they entered through the open gates of the palace. The airy and whimsical design, Keith noted, was deceiving. He could tell the fortifications were strong and a solid, defensible style. It may appear showy and ostentatious, but the beautiful marble was merely a facade for a near impregnable fortress. Perhaps this is why Emperors past never bothered with trying to subjugate Altea? Either way, it was hard to appreciate how lovely the courtyard was, with its soaring buttresses, intricate carvings, and sparkling fountains with his empty stomach gnawing at his insides. Elegant peacocks paraded around the area, strutting and showing the finery of their feathers that complemented the palace itself.

A slew of servants met them in the courtyard. Well-dressed servants in short, silk robes and simple sandals. The envoy dismounted and Keith clung to his horse as long as he could before one of the servants led it away. He swayed a little on his feet, both from the abrupt transition from moving horse to solid ground, and the light-headed rush of hunger. He hoped the King would provide them with something to eat.

A palace official, denoted by the more ostentatious finery and jewelry he wore, approached them, offering a slight bow to Shiro, who assumed his most dignified stance. “Greetings and welcome to Altea,” the man said, pressing a hand against his chest above his heart. “My King extends his warmest welcome and eagerly awaits you in his throne room.”

Shiro copied the gesture with his hand. “General Shirogane, ambassador for Emperor Lotor of Marmora,” Shiro intoned. “And my second-in-command, Lieutenant Kogane. It will be my honor to present myself to the King.”

“Coran, Chief Advisor to the King,” the man introduced himself. “If you may permit me, I shall lead you to the quarters prepared for your retinue. There you may bathe and make yourself presentable to the court. His Majesty would like you to join him for dinner, General. The rest of your soldiers will be provided a meal in your quarters.”

That was a relief at least. A quick bath and a meal sounded perfect to Keith’s ears. Coran, however, wasn’t finished. “His Majesty also requests the presence of your Lieutenant.”

Keith could tell Shiro didn’t expect the invitation. “It would be both of our pleasure,” he assured Coran.

* * *

Coran led Keith, Shiro, and their men to a wing of the palace through a maze of corridors that reminded Keith of the city proper. He knew there was no way he would be able to find his way anywhere among the hallways and small courts on his own. It made him feel trapped in a way and he felt his fight instincts kick in, though there was no apparent danger. 

At least every corner they turned led them along paths of light and beauty. This palace was truly a work of art and it took everything in his depleted energy to not gawk and stare like an overwhelmed child.

Their quarters were sumptuous. Keith could hardly believe such luxurious rooms were for simple soldiers. A sunny inner courtyard, loaded with decorative plants and trees around a large pool with lounging furniture and benches placed conveniently, tempted the tired and overheated men. Open doors and windows looked into rooms surrounding the courtyard and, while they were open, the architecture was such that they seemed private. The satisfied exclamations from their soldiers spoke volumes on how well appointed their quarters were.

“Your architecture is quite lovely,” Shiro said, for perhaps the fourth time on their trek to this wing. 

Coran beamed. “It may seem a slight bit strange to you, but Altea has a warm climate. The open rooms allow pleasant breezes from the sea to find their way. You should feel comfortable while sleeping tonight.”

As General, Shiro was given his own room. The rest of their company split into shared space, and Keith was surprised Coran gave him a private room as well. He fully expected to bunk with his men. His room was large and airy, with a separate bathing chamber. The bed looked soft; something he knew would cause him a sleepless night. A servant awaited him at the curtain to the bathing room, holding soft towels. She murmured that she had prepared a bath for him, handed him the towels, and left him to his privacy.

The bath was also unexpected. A large depression in the floor, full of water that still steamed. He wondered how they accomplished it. A heavy, floral scent assaulted his nostrils and he grimaced. Still, he wasn’t one to turn down the opportunity to feel clean. He quickly stripped and eagerly stepped into the hot water.

Keith took longer than he usually would. There were oils and unguents in the bath to sooth his muscles and soften his skin. A line of bottles and jars held various cleaning agents and, while he wasn’t sure which was for what purpose, he cleaned himself with what smelled the best to him - a pine-scented soap that left his long hair squeaky clean and a light scent to it when he moved.

The servant had taken his clothes at one point during his bath and left him what he assumed was an outfit fit to meet a King. He didn’t like it at all. It was too silky, too gauzy, and too flowy for him. The bright red silk was pleasant against his skin after months of rough cloth and metal armor, but it left him feeling vulnerable. He couldn’t figure a way to use the belt to attach his dagger. He felt naked without it.

The pants were harem style, at least similar to the pants worn by women and men in countries they had passed on their way here. Billowy around his legs and cinched at the ankle and hips. They rode a little low and the waistline didn’t quite meet the hem of the shirt. The shirt was of the same material, tight-fitted to his body. The sleeves were the same red color, but of a sheer see-through material Keith couldn’t quite place. They cinched at his wrists and he thought he probably looked ridiculous.

“Did you put on the jewelry?”

He spun around from the mirror to see Shiro standing in his open door. This no door thing would become a nuisance. Shiro was dressed in a style similar to him, only less revealing. Keith’s lower stomach was on view, where Shiro’s wasn’t. Keith’s outfit showed off his legs, arms, and stomach. Shiro was fully covered. His silks were of a dark purple and suited him perfectly. He wore a thin gold circlet on his head and Keith saw bracelets and a necklace that matched.

“There’s jewelry? And why am I on more display than you?” he asked, pointing at himself. 

Shiro chuckled and crossed to a cabinet pushed against a wall. “There should be jewels in here for you. Coran mentioned it. The King provided them. Most likely on loan. I can’t imagine he meant these amethysts as a gift,” Shiro said, shaking his own bracelets a little before opening the chest on Keith’s bureau.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked suspiciously.

“Going on?”

“Why am I dressed like this?”

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s what the King expects,” Shiro responded with a shrug. “According to Coran, anyway. The King likes beautiful things.”

“First of all, I resent being referred to as a ‘thing’. Second, I’m not beautiful.”

“You might be with this silver,” he said, holding up a circlet and glancing at Keith. “Yes, I think this will look nice. Silver would look good on you.”

“No. I know we have to make a good impression, but this is ridiculous. I didn’t come here to look pretty for a King.”

“No. I brought you here because I trust you to fight for the Empire. And by fight, I mean negotiate. Not with your sword.” Keith held still while Shiro placed the circlet on his head. It was more intricate than Shiro’s with exquisite filigree work. Little chains looped around it, studded with rubies. They gleamed in Keith’s dark hair and made little chiming sounds that were loud enough for his ears only. “I wasn’t aware of the dress customs of the Alteans, but these outfits seem to be standard for the nobility.”

“That’s enough jewelry. It’s too much as it is,” Keith protested.

“But his Majesty left you a few bracelets and other things,” Shiro said, gesturing to the chest on the cabinet.

“He didn’t leave it for me,” Keith grunted. “Are there no shoes?” Keith asked, ignoring the jewel chest.

“It appears Altean royalty doesn’t wear them,” Shiro shrugged.

“We’re not Altean royalty,” Keith countered, rolling his eyes. “You’re taking this quite calmly.”

“It’s what Ambassadors do, Keith. ‘When in Marmora…’”

The glare Keith gave him was enough to shut Shiro up. He just laughed and turned to walk to the door. “Let’s get this introduction over so his Majesty can feed me,” Keith griped, following the echo of Shiro’s laughter.

* * *

If Keith thought the palace was impressive, it was nothing compared to the King’s throne room. Massive columns held the domed ceiling above them, silken drapes and intricately woven tapestries lined the walls. Keith hoped to be able to study them at some point - they were exquisite. His eyes darted back and forth, taking in the bright colors and plants and royal lackeys, which were as much a part of the decoration as the statues. Their colorful clothing of silks and satins danced around him, muddling his mind with the over abundance of color. 

Coran led them up the middle of the throne room to what was a rather modest throne. It wasn’t until they were closer that Keith finally got a look at this mysterious King who was the focus of their entire journey. His gaze drew up the marble dais, up the marble steps, to the plain throne at the apex. He stifled a gasp.

The King smiled down at them, seated comfortably on his seat of power. Arms rested lightly on the armrests and delicate hands laid at rest as well, though Keith could see the slight tremble they made as if they wanted to move. They were perfect hands, well formed with long, thin fingers, each wearing a ring capped with a precious stone.

The King was tall, Keith could see, and well built, though not bulky. At least not that he could tell, because the King wore clothing similar in style to his, only more elaborate, with embroidery in silver strands throughout the gauzy blue fabrics. He sat in a relaxed way, but vibrating with the need to move. Keith suspected this King was one who could not sit still - his whole frame was tense with the need to do anything other than stay in one place. 

The face, though, was where Keith’s eyes stopped, open wide as he took in the perfection of the King. All sharp angles, softened by his smile. Pointy nose and chin, a dimple to the left, perfect, white teeth, which were set off by the darker skin. Thin and graceful eyebrows arched over the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen, and they sparkled with amusement as the King watched the two ambassadors gape at his beauty.

Coran broke the spell, though Keith could not draw his eyes away. “Your Majesty, King Lance of Altea, may I present to you the Royal Ambassadors, General Shirogane and Lieutenant Kogane of the Marmoran Empire?”

“Thank you, Lord Coran, you may. My friends,” he said, pausing to lift his hand and turning it over palm up. “I welcome you to the Kingdom of Altea.”

Shiro stepped forward, dropping to his knee and putting his hand over his heart. Shaking himself from his stupor, Keith followed suit behind him. “Your Majesty, thank you for your welcome and please allow me to convey greetings from Emperor Lotor. He looks forward to establishing a firm friendship and relationship with you and Altea.”

“We welcome the friendship of the Emperor of Marmora,” the King said in a voice so musical that Keith had to swallow against a now-dry mouth. “It is our pleasure to work with you and him to forge a beneficial bond to benefit both our realms. Please stand, your Excellencies.”

Both Keith and Shiro rose and once again Keith found his gaze locked on the King. “We have had such a wonderful welcome, your Majesty,” Shiro said.

“It is our pleasure to accommodate you, your Excellency. Please inform Lord Coran of anything you or your soldiers may need while you are here. Now, if you would please do me the honor of joining me for dinner, we can retire to the dining room.”

“I would like nothing more, your Majesty.”

King Lance stood then, and Keith could see the relief in his face as his did. The jingle as all of his jewelry settling was music to Keith’s ears and he now understood why the King provided jewelry for Shiro and himself. He suddenly wished he had donned more than the circlet. 

The King took the arm Shiro offered to him and gestured toward an archway at the side of the room. Coran hurried ahead, ostensibly to alert the dining room staff and kitchen that the King was on his way. Keith trailed behind, dreading this formal dinner, and admiring the King from the back. He was graceful and seemed to float on his bare feet as he walked beside Shiro, chattering the sort of talk strangers make upon meeting - mostly inquiries about the road from Marmora and if Shiro and his soldiers liked their quarters.

The walk to the dining room was longer than Keith expected, once again through the labyrinthine palace. The room they finally entered was smaller and more intimate than Keith expected. He thought they would be at a dinner with the King and the dozen or so lackeys that always seemed attached to Kings. He’d been at many such dinners with Emperor Lotor. “This is my private dining room,” the King explained as he caught Shiro’s confused look. “I thought for dinner we could talk easier if we weren’t pestered by the various Lords and Ladies that are so distracting.”

Keith bit back a laugh. It was an opinion he often had as well. He didn’t enjoy life at court, but that feeling had to be set aside when he joined the Emperor’s Guard. Court life was part of the job. He, however, wasn’t good at the intrigue, the gossip, the backstabbing, and the pointless conversations. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to talk to others, but court talk was shallow. He wanted someone to have deep conversations with, share his love of reading and philosophy and history. There was no way to find such a one at court.

The King sat at one end of the rectangular table and Shiro at the other. That left one side for Keith. The table was small enough to allow the King to converse with his guests, but large enough to contain the dozens of platters and bowls of food placed in front of them. It was too much for just the three of them and Keith felt overwhelmed. He also felt unsure, as he was used to the serving of meals in courses. Certain things at certain times. Here, everything for the meal was on the table. He had no idea what most of the food was or where he should start.

Then, it happened. With no food for most of the day, Keith’s stomach decided it was the exact perfect moment to remind him of the fact. The loud growl drew both the King’s and Shiro’s attention, because of course it happened in the lull of sound as they quietly settled into their chairs.

King Lance’s eyes danced as he looked at Keith, a sly smile curling upon his lips. “It appears we have sat to dinner just in time.” He glanced at Shiro. “Did you not feed your poor Lieutenant today, General?” His eyes returned to Keith, who tried very hard to make himself invisible, which would be easier without the bright red of his face.

“I did this morning, your Majesty,” Shiro said, in an amused tone that made Keith want to scratch his eyes out. “Apparently not enough.”

King Lance chuckled, and then leaned closer toward Keith, who did his best not to lean away, or to make his own humiliation worse by hiding his face behind his hands. “Do not you worry, your Excellency,” the King said smoothly. “You shall not suffer for food here with me.”

Keith’s blush increased and he tried to stutter out a combination thank you and apology, but it came out as an embarrassed squeak. Whatever the King heard, however, satisfied him. “Please, dig in, my friends,” he invited, straightening and casting his charming smile on them. “I was informed you are likely not used to this, but here we eat rather informally.” Still, Keith and Shiro both waited until the King served himself before reaching for their own food.

The King and Shiro spoke pleasantly to each other, mostly about the food. Keith found he didn’t have to ask what each dish was, as the King was happy to explain to them what graced their plates. Keith was so hungry at this point that he silently listened while hurriedly moving from one dish to the next. He had never tasted such food before and his taste buds sang with each mouthful. It was difficult to maintain the semblance of etiquette, what with his hunger and the delicious food, but he did. The conversation with Shiro soon turned once again to the sights seen on their travels to Altea, so Keith was able to concentrate on the flavor palate in front of him.

It was spicy. Everything was spicy and left his belly warm. Flavorful, never so hot that his tongue burned. Some genius cook knew what he or she was about with seasoning. The exotic flavors clashed and blended into a riot of tastes which sent his senses soaring, both taste and smell. He did keep the King in his sight out of the corner of his eye, however. To make sure he committed no faux pas, he told himself.

“Do you have a voice, your Excellency?” The King’s amused tone startled Keith, who looked up from his plate with a noodle hanging from his lips. The King was leaning an elbow on the table, chin in hand and the fingers of his other hand playing with a wine goblet. His blue eyes crinkled with laughter as he looked at Keith.

Keith heard Shiro’s small chuckle as he hastily slurped the noodle into his mouth, nearly choking on his food so that he had to take a gulp from his glass. “Yes, your Majesty,” he finally rasped out. “Yes, I do.”

“I was beginning to wonder, my friend. I don’t believe you’ve said a coherent word since you arrived.” The King glanced away for a moment to Shiro. “I believed General Shirogane had brought a mute with him,” he added, returning his gaze to Keith.

Keith felt himself blush hotly again. “Many apologies, Your Majesty,” he stammered out. “Shiro is much better at this than I am, so I leave the talking to him.”

It was probably the worst thing for him to admit, as he was an ambassador for the Emperor, but King Lance seemed to think it funny, as he laughed merrily, sitting straighter in his chair. “Surely, I hope you don’t remain completely silent, Lieutenant. I would like to hear your voice from time to time.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

* * *

As Keith predicted, he couldn’t sleep well on the bed. Months spent sleeping on the ground accustomed him to hard surfaces. The feather stuffed mattress covered in the softest cotton he’d ever felt against his skin - for yes, he had not been brought his things and slept in whatever the Alteans used as underthings - silken drawers that reached to his knees. The breeze wafting through the window was pleasant, ruffling the mesh gauze hung around his bed and bringing in a light floral fragrance that soothed him.

It was the softness. Even though his body was exhausted, it took him a long time to drift into a restless sleep, interrupted by hazy dreams of spice, heady scents, silkiness, and a bright smile and brilliant eyes which all drove him repeatedly from his sleep. He woke up groggy with a small ache in his temples. 

Their first meeting with the King came in the afternoon. Servants provided them a breakfast and lunch. The soldiers had little to do, but sit around, talk, or play dice. Shiro went over the points of the treaty Emperor Lotor hoped to solidify, as well as those he was willing to let go, to Keith. Keith made mental notes, but was surprised at one of the main points.

“He wants to propose a marriage to King Lance?”

“With one of his younger sisters or cousins. He has several who are unmarried. It’s not uncommon. The best way to bind two kingdoms is through marriage,” Shiro said.

Keith, who loved to study history, knew this of course. He wasn’t aware, however, that the Emperor had such a proposal in mind. It did make perfect sense to him, though for some reason the idea of foisting one of those brainless royal beauties onto the King of Altea didn’t settle well with him. He couldn’t explain it, and the thought caused him some amount of guilt to think of the Emperor’s bloodline as such.

Coran came to fetch them soon after the servants took away the remains of their lunch. He apologized on behalf of his King for keeping them waiting, and explained that King Lance reserved his mornings to work – he and his sister often met with the citizens of their Kingdom to listen to requests and petitions. Shiro assured Coran that he and Keith did not mind the wait and fully understood the King had many other concerns.

They entered the maze of corridors again, the cool of the marble on their bare feet giving them the illusion it wasn’t as hot as it was. At least the clothing provided today was more discreet. For Keith, at least. He and Shiro dressed in the white, loose, cotton clothes left for them by their servants. Elegant appearing, to be sure, but cool and simple. Keith felt less exposed, and neither he nor Shiro felt the need to adorn themselves with any of the jewelry left for them.

Keith’s normally excellent sense of direction failed him utterly with the twists and turns on their path, a déjà vu of the trek through the city the day before. Coran explained they were entering the private wing of the royal family, where King Lance wanted to hold their negotiations. ‘ _In his own territory. Smart_ ,’ Keith thought. He realized, recognizing a certain statue, that the dining room last night was also within the King’s private quarters.

Coran brought them to a surprisingly simple room, lacking the ostentation of the rest of the palace. It seemed almost homely. With eyes dazzled by elegance for almost twenty-four hours, the simplicity was jarring to Keith. Even Shiro paused, schooling away the confused expression that jumped unbidden on his features. The only nod to the typical elegance of the rest of the palace was a beautifully painted and intricate map, which took up the majority of one wall. Opposite it was three open archways leading to a balcony with a view of a small garden and the bay with the sea beyond. White, gauzy drapery stirred limply in the tiny breeze and Keith could catch the faint salt scent from the water.

Coran gestured to the dark teakwood table, which held a chilled jug and glasses in the center. “The King shall be in momentarily,” he said, then with a slight bow, he left.

Shiro immediately took a chair at the table, but Keith took a moment to drift over to the map. The bright colors entranced him, but he also loved maps. It depicted Altea and the surrounding area, with the edges of the Marmoran Empire in the corner. Whimsical depictions of sea monsters danced in the waves, and Altea City shone like a jewel in the center. The detail was incredible and Keith marveled at the skill of the artist or artists who could make a utilitarian tool into a work of art.

“Leave it to my silent friend to look at the wall when the beautiful Sea of Altea awaits on the balcony,” the musical voice of the King made Keith jump. He spun around to see the King, dressed less ornate, yet still elegantly in light blue cottons, smiling at him from the doorway.

“Don’t tease, Lance,” an equally beautiful, though feminine voice, drifted from behind the King.

King Lance stepped aside, holding up his hand, which a lovely young woman took. She was a vision of beauty even Keith could appreciate. She wore her white-blond hair pulled back into an intricate knot on the back of her head, and her bright eyes sparkled with the same amusement and welcome as the King’s did. She looked very much like him and Keith remembered Coran had mentioned a sister.

“So you like my little map, Excellency?” Lance asked as he guided his sister to the other side of the table, brushing past Keith, who stared at them as they did. 

“It is most beautiful, your Majesty. I have never seen anything like it. My compliments to your artist.”

“I accept your compliments, then,” the King said, pulling a chair out for his sister to settle in.

“Y-you painted this?” Keith gasped, then winced at how he forgot to address the King properly.

The King, apparently, didn’t mind. He smiled at Keith, bobbing his head in a nod. “I did, your Excellency. Before I was King. My father was quite fond of it.”

“It’s lovely,” Keith breathed, glancing once again at it. The spell of it was broken, however, with Shiro clearing his throat. Keith stirred himself and reluctantly turned away so he could join the others at the table. King Lance watched him settle in his chair with amusement.

“Lord Coran shall be here in a moment. To record notes,” the King explained. “If you,” he looked at Keith, “would like to as well, Coran will provide you with materials.” Then, with a smile for the lovely lady next to him, he said, “And now allow me to introduce you to my sister, Princess Allura. ‘Lura, this is General Shirogane and Lieutenant Kogane, Ambassadors of Emperor Lotor.”

“Greetings, your Excellencies,” the Princess said, shining her smile on them. “I hope you had a restful night with us last evening.”

Keith didn’t, but thankfully Shiro answered they had. Shiro and the Princess chatted about general matters and Keith noted she was one of those type of people who immediately put one at ease. He kept glancing at the painted map, still in awe the King had painted it. Each time he pulled his eyes away, they met the King’s, who seemed to be watching him with a frank curiosity.

When Coran entered, he sat at one end of the table, looking much like a moderator, though he was solely on Altea’s side of the negotiating. Keith thanked him for the parchment, quills, and ink and gathered the materials to himself to take accurate notes for Shiro.

The main goal of the treaty was to grant the Marmoran Empire access to Altean Waters. Altea commanded the Straits of Altea with their navy. Straits which led to further eastern lands that Marmora traded with. Their current method of trading with those kingdoms was via overland routes that were dangerous, mountainous, and riddled with highwaymen who were eager to relieve caravans of their valuables. In addition, it took many months to reach those kingdoms, and many months to return. Access via the seas would reduce the dangers and the time. Altea was the only thing standing in the way.

The Altean navy was legendary. Keith thought, in theory, Emperor Lotor could easily subjugate the Kingdom. However, the palace was a deceptive stronghold. He realized a siege here would likely take a long time, no matter how superior the force attacking was. Eventually it would fall, but it would require years. In the meantime, the Altean navy would be attacking as well, and they were far more equipped to battle on the seas than the Emperor’s navy. Emperor Lotor, unlike his predecessors, liked to take a more pacific route in dealing with other Kingdoms. Treaties instead of complete submission.

A treaty would guarantee their safe passage through the straits and avoid unnecessary violence and loss of life. In turn, the Emperor hoped to bring Altean citizens to Marmora to enhance the culture with their artistic superiority. Lotor loved pretty things, and Marmoran culture was more utilitarian than lovely. If Shiro (and Keith) played their cards right, it should be a win-win for both the Empire and the Kingdom of Altea. If the King across from him was smart enough to see it.

Keith shouldn’t have worried. At the end of the first afternoon, he had developed an extreme admiration for King Lance’s acuity and cleverness. Keith knew how good Shiro was at negotiating – Lotor wouldn’t have trusted Shiro with such an important treaty as this if he weren’t – but the King anticipated every word Shiro had to say, ready with his own counter proposals. King Lance was shrewd, as well, and not easily persuaded. Keith liked him for it.

The Princess seemed as equally capable as her brother. Keith was used to Emperor Lotor’s sisters, who took little interest in politics and strategy. Nice enough ladies, of course, and beautiful, but certainly not as capable as this Altean Princess was. The questions and counters of the Princess certainly put Shiro off his game, so they accomplished very little this first day.

“Your Excellencies, I suggest we retire to our own rooms to dress for dinner,” the King said at a point where they had come to an impasse. Then, directing a sly grin at Keith, he added, “We must feed our Lieutenant before his stomach protests at our lack of hospitality again.”

Shiro and the Princess laughed as Keith flushed. The King must have told Princess Allura the story, the way she bestowed a sympathetic smile at Keith’s discomfort. “Do not tease him, Lance,” she admonished her brother. 

“Never, my dear sister. I am concerned for him, is all.” He nodded to Shiro. “Shall we continue our verbal duel tomorrow, General?”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Shiro agreed.

The King stood, holding his hand to Princess Allura to help her to her feet. “Alas, we shall have to dine with some of the court. They expect to be able to meet the both of you. My apologies for subjecting you to such a tedious crowd.” 

Shiro stood as well, so Keith scrambled to his feet. Both bowed to the King and Princess. “We look forward to it, your Majesty,” Shiro said.

The King smiled, then led his sister out of the room. Keith gathered the parchments covered with his neat handwriting, rolling them into tidy scrolls and tying them off with colorful blue ribbons provided for that purpose. They were grateful Coran offered to show them back to their quarters in order to prepare for dinner.

* * *

“My Lord,” the young woman said, dipping into a curtsy, “I am sorry I have not had a chance to introduce myself. I am Sania. His Majesty asked me to see to your needs while you are here.”

Keith nodded a little awkwardly. Sania had apparently been the one preparing his bath and laying out his clothes. “Thank you, Sania. I appreciate it.”

“Anything you need, my Lord,” she repeated. She was a pretty girl, likely no older than him. He hoped she wasn’t suggesting what he thought she was – he knew some cultures considered taking servants to bed a natural thing. Even should he be interested in women, he would never consider something so low as to force an unwilling girl into such a liaison. 

“The King sent tonight’s outfit for you. I laid it on the bed. If you need any assistance, please let me know. I understand that our clothing style is different from yours.”

“I should be fine. Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “The King also sent more jewelry. I placed it in the chest,” she added, then turned and left. He, in turn, went to his bed, padding over in bare feet. The robe Sania had left him in the bath brushed pleasantly against his knees. It was a red silk, embroidered with silver threads in a subtle flower pattern. Keith certainly wasn’t used to such luxury.

He frowned, however, at the outfit. It seemed similar to the one the evening before, only in black. There were some differences, but he could see it would show a good deal of his skin once again. He sighed, looking around the room for any indication that his regular clothing was around, but he saw none of it. It wasn’t that Keith minded, exactly, wearing the customary Altean style of clothing, he just wished it covered more of him.

Keith wished that even more when they entered the public dining room of the palace. 

All eyes turned on them. Keith immediately felt self-conscious and fought against crossing his arms over his bare stomach. He saw he needn’t be embarrassed. Many of the men and women were dressed as he was. The King himself, standing near the open archway into the room, chatting with three brightly dressed ladies, showed off his body – dressed in blue silks and draped with silver jewelry. His eyes were heavily made up, accentuating his best feature. 

The Princess swooped in out of nowhere, took Shiro’s arm, and led him away toward the table, leaving Keith standing alone. He stared after them, debating whether to follow or not, when a voice, practically against his ear, made him jump.

“Do you not like the jewelry I left for you in your room, your Excellency?”

King Lance now stood next to him, a silver goblet in his hand, which he lifted to his lips while he watched Keith fumble for an answer. Keith had worn the silver circlet in his hair again, but had not put on any of the other pieces. “Uh, no. I mean, yes. They are very nice, your Majesty.” 

“Mmm. And yet, you have chosen not to wear them both nights,” the King commented.

“Uh…” Keith wasn’t the best at making conversation, but something about the King intimidated him. He cleared his throat. “Um, I’m not used to wearing jewelry, your Majesty,” he explained. “I’m a soldier.”

“Here you are a guest, and an Ambassador of your Emperor, Lieutenant. Please, be extravagant and dress the part.”

“If if would please your Majesty,” Keith murmured.

“Oh, it would.”

* * *

Dinner was tedious, as Keith thought it would be. He much preferred the more private dinner shared with the King the evening before. Tonight, he found himself stuck between two women, one young, and one older. They were both overly friendly and he felt his energy completely sapped by the end of the meal. The older one regaled him with stories of her daughters, while the younger one did her best to hint that she would be amenable to seeking further adventures with him alone.

After dinner, the entire party moved to another chamber that appeared to be empty, aside from the loungers, pillows, and comfortable seating around the edges of the room. Keith and Shiro tucked themselves on a bench off to the side at first, unsure of what was to happen in this room. To their delight, a troupe of performers suddenly ran in to the cheers of the nobility. What followed was a dizzying display of acrobatics, music, song, and comedy that had both of them enchanted.

The King found them during a break for the performers and encouraged them to mingle. Shiro did, thinking it best to stay on the good side of King Lance. Keith stood and drifted among the court, moving in and out of conversations like a ghost – never contributing, but hoping to appear he was engaging with the other guests. He gathered, from listening to various conversations, such nightly revels were common. The King, apparently, enjoyed performances and often had traveling troupes in to entertain his court.

It appeared to keep the court happy. He knew, having been part of Emperor Lotor’s court now for a year, intrigue was something all rulers faced. He caught no whisperings or untoward snatches of conversation against the King. Keeping them happy and entertained seemed to work in the King’s favor, though one night of half-hearing court members talk was in no way an indication of their content.

The entertainment went on well into the night, and Keith wondered at how the King remained bright-eyed and vivacious, flitting from one group to the other, flashing his smile to everyone – or sat on a raised dais loaded with cushions to watch the dancers gyrate for his pleasure. Keith had a slight suspicion that the King’s ‘morning duties’ included sleeping in, if this were such a common occurrence.

* * *

“You didn’t drink too much last night, did you?” Shiro asked as Keith stumbled into his room, scratching at the back of his head.

“I don’t think I had any of the wine,” Keith assured him. “You?”

“A goblet to be polite,” Shiro said, looking back down at the parchments in his hands. He sat at an ornate desk Keith envied. He wanted a desk in his room.

“Any good?”

“Everything here is good,” Shiro grunted.

Keith made a noise that indicated his agreement. “I heard a few people say things that made me think those kind of nights happen often. Almost daily. I can’t imagine such entertainments in the Emperor’s court.”

Shiro chuckled, shuffling one of the curling pages to the side. “No, that would be something to see, however. Our Emperor a guest here.”

“Going over my notes?”

“Mmm. Trying to figure out how to approach things today. The King is much craftier than I anticipated. Combined with the Princess and Coran, we have quite the opposing team.”

“They are quite skilled,” Keith agreed. “What do you think?”

“I think we should introduce the idea of marriage today,” Shiro suggested, glancing at Keith. “What do you think?”

Keith shrugged. “I would hold off right now. The King doesn’t seem the type to want to be tied down. At least not from what I saw last night.”

“True. However, he is smart enough to see a union with Emperor Lotor can only benefit his Kingdom. I have a feeling he’d do anything to protect Altea. You’re right, though. I’ll hold off on that particular offer for the last.”

Shiro glared at his laughing second. “I do not think any of the Imperial Princesses would enjoy being referred to as the last card in your deck.”

* * *

Keith grew to respect the king during the week they haggled over the details of the treaty. Shiro, of course, did most of the negotiating. As the week went on, however, Keith observed the King and his advisors and began to understand what made King Lance tick. His people came first, and Keith thought he could use it as an advantage. Keith privately thought Shiro should offer things that would better the lives of the people of Altea, not just things to benefit the royal family.

Not that the people lived a bad life. Their soldiers reported back their impressions of the populace from their excursions into the city, saying they had never seen a happier populace. It wasn’t perfect, of course, but for the most part the citizens seemed to thrive. As far as the palace, servants weren’t slaves; they entered service positions of their own free will and earned good wages for it. From conversations with Sania, Keith learned most servants considered it a high honor to be in service to the palace and positions were highly competitive. The economy was mostly isolated, but the kingdom had several trade agreements with surrounding cities and countries - more wide scattered than normal due to the range of their naval fleet.

Fishing was the economic staple, as was farming in the valley beyond the city proper. However, where Altea flourished was the arts. Every form of art - visual, written, musical, dance, theater - was highly prized in Altea and artists from all occupations were held in great esteem. At first glance, the city seemed a place of leisure, with artisans and performances constantly ongoing. Keith hoped to enjoy some of it before they left. The soldiers who had accompanied them had little to do during the treaty talks, so they spent much time in the city and Keith envied them the stories they brought back every night.

The negotiations dragged on. Shiro had much leeway in what to offer the Alteans, of course, but it took a long time for Shiro to concede each concession proposed by the King.

It actually amused Keith to watch Shiro reluctantly give up so many things. Shiro, who was highly prized by the emperor as a diplomat, couldn’t argue his way around the charming King, who firmly fought for everything he could desire for his people. King Lance and Altea were getting a great deal in this treaty, and he still kept asking for more.

They had been at it for many long hours on this fourth day and were getting nowhere now. Keith sat back in his chair, thinking of the hot waters in his bathing chamber. A long soak sounded good right now. This chair made his back hurt and he was only half listening to Shiro and King Lance arguing over some small point as he looked through the large, open arches of the balcony. Nightly lavish dinners and revels after were tiring and he simply wanted to relax before they began again.

“Do you not enjoy negotiations, your Excellency?” The musical, feminine voice startled him and he turned his head to see the Princess had moved next to him. 

“I do, your Highness,” he replied in a low voice, so as not to disturb Shiro and the King’s friendly argument. “It has, however, been a long day.”

“This shall not last too much longer, I think,” the Princess said, smiling. 

Keith returned the smile. “I think not, your Highness,” he said. “It will be a relief when it is. I would very much like to explore your city, if I may.”

“I am sure you will enjoy it,” she said, gently taking his hand. “We shall be honored to show you around.”

“Sister, are you trying to charm the Ambassador in our favor?” the King teased, abruptly taking his attention away from Shiro to eye her and Keith.

“No, brother dearest,” she responded with a hint of cheek to her tone. “We are getting bored listening to you, is all. His Excellency and I were discussing how he’d like to explore the city, but he cannot do that if he’s sitting here listening to you argue over every little detail in this treaty.”

Keith flushed under King Lance’s gaze and pulled his hand from Princess Allura’s. He had no idea why he suddenly felt guilty, but he could feel Shiro also staring at him. “Y-your Majesty, please forgive me. I did not mean to suggest I am bored,” he stammered, hoping both the King and Shiro believed him. He did not want this meeting to turn because the Princess was playing around. “I merely said that I looked forward to enjoying the city when this is done.”

King Lance’s eyes flashed and he focused on his sister, giving her a little glare that she returned with a rakish smile. “Don’t be mean to our guests, ‘Lura,” he said sternly. Coran covered a cough with his hand. 

She tossed her head, but said nothing more. Keith refocused his attention on the discussion, though he was slightly at a loss for the current point they were hashing out.

“You are, if I am mistaken, your Majesty, unmarried?” Shiro asked. Oh. They were at Shiro’s last card.

Coran and Princess Allura’s eyes both widened as they looked at the King. Keith wondered about that, though King Lance looked unruffled by the question. “Yes, your Excellency. I am unmarried.”

“The Emperor has authorized me to negotiate a marriage, if it is something that would interest you. Marriages often have the tendency to strengthen bonds between families, and the Emperor has three lovely sisters and a number of cousins of royal blood.”

King Lance tapped his fingers against the tabletop as he sat, thinking, with his lips pursed. His narrowed eyes studied Shiro for a long time. Shiro returned his gaze in the silence of the room, broken only by the heart-breaking song of a bird perched on the branch of a potted lemon tree on the balcony. Then, with a glance at his sister, he asked, “The Emperor is unmarried, too, I believe?”

Keith and Shiro glanced back and forth between the siblings, who stared each other down now. Both of their expressions were indecipherable. Shiro, Keith could tell, was not expecting such a question. “The Emperor is unmarried,” he replied.

“I am not currently in the market for a wife,” the King said airily, though he still kept his eyes locked with the Princess. “I am more concerned about my sister. As you can see, she is the pinnacle of Altean beauty. If you think the Emperor would be interested in her as a wife, I would certainly say a marriage would cement our relations quite well.”

Shiro was taken aback. The Emperor had certainly given Shiro the go ahead to marry off one of his own sisters, but had given no instruction on negotiating a marriage for himself. Shiro had no authority to do such a thing. He wasn’t about to assume the responsibility of returning to the Emperor and saying ‘things with Altea are fine and, by the way, I got you a wife’.

“Your Highness,” Shiro said, and Keith could hear the uncertainty in his voice. The Princess finally turned her attention away from the King to Shiro.

“It is quite alright, your Excellency. This is something Lance and I have discussed at great length.”

The King held up a hand, however. “I have to say, your Excellency, I do not offer my sister lightly. I offer the Emperor the chance to win her hand. He has to be the one to convince her. If he is not pleasing to her, we shall refuse.”

Shiro literally sputtered. Keith bit back a laugh, because this shouldn’t be funny. The treaty was resting on the whim of the Princess! Though Keith believed her to have a good head on her shoulders, it was folly for the King to gamble the safety of his Kingdom on her or his Emperor’s ability to win her over. Lotor was the most powerful man in the world. Keith could only imagine the fit he would throw when he heard this.

“I-I am not sure, your Majesty. No doubt the Emperor would be honored to be joined with the Beauty of Altea, but I have not been given permission to discuss marriage bonds on behalf of the Emperor himself.”

“Then you shall find out, my dear Ambassador,” King Lance decided. “Return to your Emperor and present our offer.”

“Your Majesty!” Shiro objected. “It took us months to get here. It will take us months to get back. How shall the Emperor even court the Princess from such a distance?”

The King looked at each of them in turn, finally settling on Shiro. “You and your soldiers will return on my personal ship. It’s our fastest. Your voyage there and back shouldn’t take more than a couple of months. How fast you take to convince your Emperor of our offer is up to you. His methods will be up to him. Coran will arrange for the ship to sail tomorrow. I shall give you a painting of the Princess to take with you to show Emperor Lotor. Return with his answer and we can proceed from there.”

The King spoke with finality, a tone Keith knew they couldn’t negotiate around. He’d used the tone before during the week and they knew once he did, there was nothing they could do to dissuade him or change his mind. “Yes, your Majesty,” Shiro said slowly. He stood just as slowly from his chair. “I will make arrangements right away with my men,” he added as Keith stood with him.

King Lance, however, wasn’t done. “I think I shall insist that Lieutenant Kogane remain behind. Not as a hostage,” he hastily added. “As an honored guest.”

“Your Majesty!” Shiro exclaimed. Keith felt his insides freeze.

“I insist,” the King repeated. “You will be back soon enough with your answer and to fetch him, whatever the Emperor’s answer shall be.” Having said his say, King Lance also stood and extended a hand to his sister. She took it and rose from her chair gracefully. “I’ll leave you to make your arrangements.”

The King and Princess swept from the room, leaving an awkward looking Coran and a flabbergasted Shiro and Keith.

* * *

“The absolute nerve of him,” Shiro raged, pacing back and forth in Keith’s room. Keith himself sat on the edge of the too-soft bed, stunned as he watched his commander.

A prisoner. The King had said guest and had insisted it wasn’t as a hostage, but how else could they see the situation. Holding Keith would practically guarantee Shiro’s return. They’d spent nearly a week with the King and Princess, not only during the treaty talks, but during evenings as well. It had come up multiple times that Shiro and Keith were distant cousins and quite close. 

The King was certainly not stupid. He knew exactly what he was doing, and this little flip to the negotiations turned everything over into his hands.

“I’m not leaving you here,” Shiro growled.

Keith roused himself. He was not happy at the situation. Altea was a nice kingdom. This palace was a beautiful palace, but it wasn’t home. It wasn’t Marmora. Besides, staying here as what was essentially as a hostage would be excruciating. Alone, without his troop and without Shiro, kept at the whim of this King whose cooperation meant so much to his Emperor.

“I’ll be alright, Shiro,” he heard himself say in a hollow tone. “If it helps secure this treaty, I don’t mind.”

“How can you say that?” Shiro shouted. “How do I know he won’t kill you or torture you the minute I leave?”

Keith frowned. They didn’t exactly know the King, but nothing Keith had seen in this past week would indicate any cruelty of the sort. “Seriously, Shiro? Do you honestly think King Lance would torture me?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore. I thought I had an idea of how his mind worked, but this completely caught me off guard. I had no idea he’d try to marry his sister into Marmoran royalty. And with the Emperor no less!”

“Can you blame him, Shiro?” Keith said. He sighed. “It’s a power move, to be sure, but think what he gains with it. Our Emperor is a fair ruler, but he also has a ruthless reputation. King Lance probably thinks that with the Emperor as his brother-in-law, it probably provides a certain level of security for his Kingdom. It’s a pretty smart tactic, to be honest.”

“But she’s the Princess of an insignificant kingdom!”

Keith shot his commander an exasperated look. “Insignificant? How much bargaining power did Emperor Lotor give you? A whole fucking lot, if you ask me. The Emperor is bending over backwards to get the King to sign. Lotor needs this treaty more than King Lance does. And the King knows it. The Emperor is willing to marry off his own sisters to secure this, why wouldn’t King Lance do the same?”

Shiro couldn’t answer him, at least not in a way which could contradict what Keith said. It was true. King Lance had played them, in a way. Cleverly, too. “He plays a dangerous game,” Shiro said dejectedly, sinking onto the bed next to Keith. “I’m not sure how Lotor will react. He could just come here and decimate this kingdom in retaliation.”

“I don’t think he will,” Keith said. “If he wanted to do that, he would have instead of sending us.” Keith crossed his arms and stared at the floor. “Look. The Princess is exceedingly beautiful. This may be a small Kingdom, but Lotor has eyes. He’ll see what he gains by accepting the Princess. You’ll have to approach this the right way, of course. Flatter the Emperor enough to let him think it’s his idea. I know you can manage it if anyone can.”

Shiro snorted. “Probably. And she is a beauty. Lotor likes strong women, and Princess Allura would certainly make his life interesting.” He sighed. “How the hell do I tell him that he has to convince her?”

Keith chuckled, though there wasn’t much heart to it. “I do wish I could be there to see his head explode,” Keith said. 

“I hate to leave you here as a hostage.”

Keith hated the thought, too. Two, possibly three, months were relatively short, but they would be lonely months for sure. He couldn’t let Shiro think he wasn’t strong enough to endure it. He was a personal guard of the Emperor and Ambassador for his beloved country. He lifted his hands, indicating the room they were in, “Does it look like I’ll suffer much? I’ve already put on weight from all the King has fed us, and my skin is soft from bathing so much. I think I’ll be fine.”

* * *

The following day, Shiro and the other soldiers left, boarding the King’s boat at the harbor. It was the first time Keith had left the palace since they arrived. The boat provided was sleek and looked fast, pulling at the hawsers connecting it to the pier. 

“She looks ready to fly, wouldn’t you say, Your Excellency,” the King said gaily, joining Keith, who stood at the edge watching his comrades board. He’d already said his goodbyes to them and was striving not to appear upset at their departure.

“It is an excellent ship, your Majesty,” Keith said awkwardly.

“Best in my fleet. My personal ship,” King Lance said. Keith glanced at him and noted how the King watched the ship fondly, almost like a lover. Where did that thought come from? “Alteans are practically born for the sea, your Excellency,” he continued. “I miss it.”

“You were a sailor, your Majesty?”

“Princes of Altea are required to do some sort of military service,” he explained. “It generally means naval service, of course. I didn’t get many years in before my beloved father passed, but I loved to be on the sea.”

Keith nodded, distracted by the orders shouted from the ship. He had never been on a ship before. The opportunity had never arisen. “I’ve never been on the sea,” he blurted out.

The King gasped, glancing at him in shock, blue eyes widened. “Well, your Excellency, I hope we can correct that while you are our guest.”

Keith’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t think I’d be allowed out of the palace.”

“Why would you think so?”

Keith looked away and remained silent.

“Do you honestly think you are my hostage?”

The hurt in the King’s tone surprised Keith, so he looked back at him. “I do not know what to think, your Majesty. Your request for me to stay is confusing.”

“I have my reasons, your Excellency,” King Lance said. The ship’s crew released the hawsers and it wallowed away to the side. The King watched the activity on deck as the ship leaped to the waves, wind catching in her sails. “None of those reasons include keeping you hostage. You are my guest, and, as such, you are free to come and go as you please. Did you not tell Allura you wanted to explore the city?”

“I did, your Majesty.”

The ship moved fast, quickly taking the only people Keith knew in this city away from him. His eyes stung as he watched, the King next to him. 

“Then allow me to show you my kingdom,” the King offered. 

* * *

The King confused Keith. The first two days Keith remained holed up in his room, alone in this wing of the palace. The quiet got to him at first, then he found himself able to relax. The bed became easier to sleep in. The bath became a daily ritual. The pool a nightly one. The clothing, provided for him by the King, became normal for him to wear, though he argued plenty with the tailor sent to him to supply him with a new wardrobe. It seemed ostentatious to Keith, a simple soldier.

At first, wearing the silks, linens, cottons, and gauzes - all flowy material that was strange to him - irritated him. Then, he realized there was a reason for it. Altea was hot. The climate consisted of humid days of bright sunlight, interspersed with sudden rain showers. The clothing was the perfect weight, fit, and style to maximize cooling the body without resorting to immodesty. 

The jewelry was difficult at first as well. It seemed to be the norm for Altean nobility, so Keith grudgingly put it on every day, feeling foolish for a while. He soon grew accustomed to it.

He rarely saw King Lance the first week or so after his comrades had left. Though the King had offered to show Keith the kingdom, it had yet to happen. Keith mainly stayed in the wing, gravitating between the courtyard and his bedroom. Sania brought his meals to him. She prepared his clothing every day, as well as his bath, but he hardly saw her otherwise. Thankfully, he was mistaken in his first thoughts of her purpose. 

During the first week, he spoke to her to ask if she knew of any reading material he could use to occupy himself. She nodded, her face breaking into a smile. “Please, Your Excellency, come with me.”

He followed her, trying to keep track of their path, remembering to take mental notes of the passages. “You may need to lead me back to my rooms,” he said, giving up finally.

She laughed merrily. “Yes, your Excellency. These are confusing, are they not?” She had stopped before ornate doors, which surprised Keith. Most of the rooms in this palace lacked the privacy doors provided. She pushed them open and ushered him inside.

It was a library. A fine one, Keith could tell. Light streamed in from the large windows along both sides of the building. He stumbled to the middle because he was looking every which way at once. “This...wow...”

“Does this please Your Excellency?” she asked.

“Very much so.”

* * *

Though Sania led him back to his rooms as he clutched two large volumes to his chest, he soon learned the path to the library himself. Soldiering had been the only viable option for a poor carpenter’s son, but Keith had always wanted to be a scholar. Attend university and possibly teach or study all his life. This new aspect of his temporary not-hostage-but-guest status was welcome. His routine changed slightly to include study every afternoon. He would wake, train in the courtyard as best he could alone, bathe, have luncheon, then curl up with a book to while away the hot and sleepy afternoon in a shaded spot until dinner was brought to him. He opted not to venture to the more communal dinners and entertainments the King hosted almost nightly. Usually after dinner, he took a dip in the cool waters of the courtyard pool and then went to bed. Monotonous, but fulfilling in a way. 

His new routine was rudely interrupted in the middle of the third week. 

“I’ve been informed you have not taken advantage of your leisure time to explore the city.”

The voice, amused in tone, echoed into his hiding spot. It was a shady nook under an arbor of vines and pink flowers. He lounged on cushions strewn about the ground among the flowers with the soft tinkle of a fountain behind him and the gentle floral scent of the air. He was devouring a book on Altean history, specifically the monarchy, when the voice spoke and he glanced up with surprise.

King Lance stood peering down at him, arms crossed. He was dressed similarly to when Keith first saw him - all gauzy blue fabrics and silver jewelry. He looked beautiful and Keith had to look away, down at his book for a moment. “Beg your pardon, your Majesty?”

“I thought you wanted to enjoy the city. Yet you stay locked up here reading books.”

“I enjoy reading, your Majesty.”

The King scoffed. “There is much more to Altea than fine literature, my friend,” he chided. “I did not want you to stay here and play the part of morose prisoner.”

Keith frowned, glancing up at the King. He could see a smile playing around King Lance’s mouth. Since he thought he had a handle on the King’s personality, he went for teasing. “Your palace corridors twist and turn so much, I haven’t been able to find my way out of your maze.”

It took a moment before King Lance dissolved into laughter and it was a remarkable sight. Though he’d seen the King amused and laughing during their week of negotiations and nightly revels, he’d yet to see the King actually let loose with unbridled amusement. 

“I see, my little mouse,” the King said, wiping carefully at his eyes. The King’s eyes were once again made up with an elaborate design. “I have caught you in my maze.”

Keith’s cheeks darkened at the nickname.

“Still, I have not really seen you since your comrades left,” the King said once his very un-Royal giggles settled. “Nor have you joined us for dinner.”

“No, your Majesty.”

“That is my fault and I apologize. I’d have taken you from your cage, Little Mouse, if I knew you were trapped.”

“You do not have to apologize to me, your Majesty.”

“I do. I requested you to stay. I should at least entertain you.”

“I am quite happy with the library, your Majesty.”

“Ah, but like I said, there is so much more.” The King settled himself on a bench close by and gazed at Keith, who uncomfortably gripped the book in his lap tighter. “Again, my apologies. I have been in conference with my sister about this possible marriage, and a few other things about our future.”

Keith was at a loss. What could he say to the King? He was a nobody from another kingdom. Maybe not a nobody, but still. “Again, your Majesty, you do not have to explain yourself to me. Especially private family matters.”

King Lance chuckled. “These private, family matters have upended your life, Ambassador. The least I can do is apologize for it.”

“I serve my Emperor any way I can.”

“What is your Emperor like? Is he a good man? Would he treat my sister well?”

Behind the facade of the King, Keith could see genuine concern. Here was a man who, while doing his best for his country, cared about his sister. “Emperor Lotor is a ruthless Emperor,” Keith began, then held up his hand before the King could say anything. “I don’t mean cruel. He is strong. He is stern, but exceedingly fair. He needs to be to run such a large Empire.”

The King nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “He is not cruel, though? Would he treat my sister well?” he repeated.

“Your sister would be treated like an Empress, of course. I don’t know the Emperor as well as Shiro, but he seems to be good man. As I said, stern, but fair. He has a good relationship with his mother and sisters. That speaks to me he would treat his wife well.”

King Lance sighed. “My father made me promise to secure a good marriage for my sister. I want her to marry for love,” he said, then laughed a soft, little laugh. “Which is why I insisted the Emperor try to win her hand. I couldn’t simply give her away. I…we…want what’s best for Altea, but I want what’s best for Allura as well.”

“We understand, your Majesty. We did not expect your request, however. A marriage was on the Emperor’s mind, but from his family to you.”

“I understand. If needs be, I might consider it. I knew, however, Allura is the logical choice. She deserves to be an Empress, and I know Marmora reveres women.”

“As does the Emperor. Your sister would make a fine Empress for the Emperor. He would love her all the more for her strength and character, as well as her beauty.”

“You have eased my mind some, my friend,” King Lance said. “Come, put your book down and join me for dinner,” he invited.

* * *

After that, Keith spent time every day with the King. Keith never saw King Lance in the morning, but at some point after lunch, the King would find Keith in the library, poring over books to decide what to read next, then drag him away to some other amusement. A few times they made their way into the city, surrounded by a retinue of the King’s guards. The first time the King took him to a children’s academy, where the students put on a concert for their King. It entranced Keith to hear the songs of the children, sweet and poignant songs about the past that brought a lump to his throat. 

There were other excursions, an art gallery and a theater. One insane time where the King took Keith into the city, both clothed in lightweight hooded cloaks and alone. Keith brought his sword this time, which the King laughed at, but Keith wasn’t about to let the King go unaided and unprotected in the city. He needn’t have worried. King Lance remained undetected and was able to show Keith through the market stalls to savor all the delicious foods available.

They stood to the side of a stall, watching the crowds move past them as they ate the surprisingly rich and hearty treat the King insisted he try. It was roasted meats and vegetables on a skewer, turned to perfection and seasoned so expertly Keith practically melted at the taste. The King chewed, his eyes now turned to Keith to observe how much the soldier enjoyed the meal.

“It suits your taste?” he asked.

Keith nodded, reaching up with a finger to wipe at the side of his mouth. It was delicious, but not the most graceful way to eat something. “Yes, your Majesty,” he murmured the title low enough to not be heard. “I do not think I have ever eaten as well in my life as I have here in your city.”

King Lance chuckled. “We pride ourselves on our food,” he mentioned. “Here, you missed,” he added, stepping close to Keith and reaching up an unadorned hand to wipe his thumb gently against Keith’s cheek. Keith froze, kebab held in place between them and his eyes widening at the unexpected touch. It was so careful and caring that for a moment Keith’s mind went blank. “That’s better,” Lance said. He stepped back, taking a bite from his own kebab and turned to watch the crowd as if nothing had happened.

“Th-thank you, your Majesty,” Keith mumbled, his face now flushing with heat. Not only was the gesture somewhat intimate, but the King had deigned to touch him, a lowly soldier. It didn’t seem right.

“Keith,” the King said, his eyes fixed across the road to another stall, watching two children help their father set out fruit for display, “please call me Lance.”

Keith blinked a few times, his mind whirling with the request. His training dictated that one always showed respect with the use of titles, and to call a King - a foreign King - anything but Your Majesty was unthinkable. “Y-your Majesty,” he started to object.

King Lance turned his attention back to Keith. His eyes danced with amusement and a smile played on his lips. “We are friends, are we not? And friends use names,” he reasoned. “I insist. And, as the King, you probably should do as I say.”

Keith’s mind screamed at him to refuse. Using first names put their relationship on another level, one he wasn’t sure he could handle. King Lance was a Royal, king of a foreign kingdom. Keith was a common soldier - high-ranked, to be sure, but still a commoner. If Shiro ever heard Keith refer to the King as “Lance”, he’d have his hide.

“Of course, your...I mean, Lance,” Keith said, his flush growing darker. The first time saying the name of the King felt strange on his tongue.

“Hm,” Lance hummed. “Was that so hard?”

* * *

Keith felt the shift plainly in their relationship. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on what was different, but it was. No matter how much the King insisted on it, Keith refused to call him by his name in front of others. It was only when they were truly alone would Keith relent and follow Lance’s wishes and call him by his given name. Lance preened when he did, exuding an almost childlike enjoyment when Keith said it.

They now spent so much time together, Keith wondered when the young King found time to do what should be his normal kingly duties. It must have been during the morning. Keith used this time alone to continue training. He’d befriended some of the palace guards and often joined them for sparring while King Lance tended to matters with the Princess.

Keith’s favorite time of day was between lunch and dinner. He and the King would usually take a light lunch in the King’s private courtyard, a small garden within the royal family’s wing. Keith loved when they explored the city, but the best times were when he and Lance would play chess together, or read quietly while discussing the subjects of their books. Lance often liked to paint and tried to show Keith how - the results of which were laughable. 

It was, however, wonderful to relax with Lance. Keith surmised the King was lonely, in spite of being the ruler of an adoring Kingdom and the brother of a doting sister. Keith picked up hints that Lance did not have many friends as he grew up. He was dedicated to his Kingdom and its subjects, so his whole life had been in preparation of taking over the crown one day.

He learned Lance’s mother died soon after Allura was born. His beloved father also passed away at a young age - a victim of cancer. He went from a robust and energetic king to a bed-bound invalid within months. Lance was able to return from his naval service and spend six months at his father’s bedside before he went to join his ancestors. The young prince was prepared for the throne, but not for his father’s death. He expected to be king many years from now, but he took up the crown and, from what Keith gathered from anyone he talked to, he was as good a king as his father was.

Some nights they dined privately, with Coran and the Princess. Keith liked these nights, where he got to know the Princess and Coran - who he found was more than simply an advisor to the royal family. He was a dear friend of their father. The two had grown up together and Coran was King Alfor’s best friend. He was as devastated as Lance and Allura when the King had died, and had vowed to serve the new King for the rest of his life.

These quiet nights - quiet in name only - were full of laughter and stories. Coran, of course, was full of stories of Lance and Allura, which Keith loved to hear, but he was surprised at how easily his own stories fell from his lips. He’d never talked so much to relative strangers - strangers who were quickly becoming friends - in his life. Where usually he’d sit quietly and observe, something about Lance, Allura, and Coran drew him from his shell.

The evening dinners with the court were a whole other matter, surrounded by the court flunkies that Keith knew Lance secretly abhorred. During their afternoons together when Lance opened up to him, part of it was complaining about the various Lords and Ladies of the court who drove him up the wall. It amused Keith to listen to Lance speak so plainly and caustically about the individuals who annoyed Keith as well. Each day, Keith’s respect for Lance’s mind grew, and he found Lance to be one of those who had a keen insight of the people around him.

Evening revelries were both a terror and a joy for Keith. He and Lance, lounging close to each other on cushions, watched the nightly entertainment, drinking wine and dining on small dishes of olives, grapes, cheeses, and meats. Keith wasn’t used to such a life, and made sure to train extra hard each morning to stave off the weight gain he knew such a lifestyle could lead to. Dancers, performers, musicians, dramatists - all would gather most nights to entertain the King and his court.

While Keith enjoyed it, he did not like being among the court. If he was next to Lance, laughing along with the King and listening to the King’s opinions on this Lady or that Lord, it was fine, but Lance also wanted Keith to mingle. “Charm my court, Little Mouse,” Lance would encourage him. “Make them love you.” Only, that was difficult for Keith, who didn’t consider himself a charmer. 

One night, soon after Keith’s second month at the King’s palace had passed, the revelries were in full swing. The musicians were a troupe from the country, honored to play their folksy, low-key music for their King. They were quite good. Keith enjoyed them, and could tell Lance was enchanted. He could see Lance’s face, watching the performers from his seat among the cushions, while Keith made small talk with an older Lady and her daughter. He dodged hints from this Lady that her daughter might like a dance, or perhaps his Excellency would come and dine with them some day soon. Keith kept up the polite chatter just barely, and made his excuses so he could return to the King’s side.

Lance smiled at him as he flopped next to the King, gratefully accepting another goblet of wine from a servant. “Lady Amala secure her hooks in you?” Lance asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time a Lady of the court tried to tie him to their family and foist their daughters on him. He hated it each time, and hated that Lance thought it extremely funny. “No. I dodged them, thankfully enough,” he grunted, sipping at his cup.

“Good, good,” Lance murmured, returning his gaze to the musicians. “You are _my_ Little Mouse and I won’t have any of these Ladies stealing you away.”

Keith felt frozen again. He did many times in Lance’s company, because Lance often said little asides like this, casually tossed out with no hint of truth to them, but also no hint of untruth. It confused Keith to no end and he never knew how to respond. He took a large gulp from his cup this time. “They can’t steal me away if I don’t want to go,” he mumbled, barely audible. He felt his face flush, from the heady wine or the rush of feeling shooting through him, he knew not. 

Lance only chuckled, and then reached up to brush the back of his fingers across Keith’s cheek. Keith flushed deeper, his mind confused, because then Lance’s fingers moved further back to tangle into his hair for a moment, twisting strands around his slim fingers. He still hadn’t looked at Keith, but he smiled in a way Keith hadn’t seen before and it made him quite nervous.

The moment passed as the music finished and Lance straightened up, setting down his cup and pulling his fingers from Keith’s hair to applaud the performers. Keith sat his cup down too to join in, but quickly picked it back up and drained it in one swoop. His heart was beating too fast for his own liking and all he could think about was his quarters - returning to his room. Perhaps a dip in the cool waters of his courtyard pool to take care of his overheated state. Yes, his muddled mind focused on that.

“If you’ll excuse me, your Majesty,” he stammered out, scooting himself away from the King among the cushions. 

Lance finally looked at him, his expression a mixture of curiosity and concern. “Are you alright, Little Mouse?”

“I-I’m just. I think I took a little too much wine,” he said, not meeting the King’s eyes. “I think I shall retire early.”

“I am sorry to hear it,” Lance said with a frown. “Feel better, my Little Mouse.”

“Thank you. Thank you,” he was able to sputter. Without another word, he stood and fled the court room.

* * *

The moon was overhead, shining down on the courtyard of his quarters. It leeched all the color out of the space, making everything seem black, white, and gray. It was a strange contrast, because normally the courtyard was so colorful. Keith, his mind clearer now than it had been in the over-perfumed, sensory-confusing court room, stepped from his room out into the cool night, padding over to the pool. 

The pool had become one of his favorite parts of his quarters. It wasn’t a large pool - probably if he had to guess, it would have fit ten or so people in it. Its sole purpose seemed to be for cooling off and lounging in. Benches lined the sides, the perfect height to be chest high in the water while seated. His servant kept it clean and the water was always fresh and cool, due to the miraculous usage of piped waters which Altea had developed. The flowers surrounding it in pots and beds constantly gave off a soothing scent, and Keith spent many nights relaxing in it before bed.

The water helped cool him off from the heat of the day, but it also cleared his head and put him in a perfect frame of mind for sleep. He knew when he left he would miss this.

He would miss many things, to be honest, he thought as he untied the belt holding his robe closed. He slipped it off, putting the flimsy garment on a bench, and then stepped into the water, hissing in pleasure as the coolness immediately soothed his warm skin. He waded to the middle of the pool and ducked under, remaining for a minute until he had to breathe again. He felt instantly better, the last of the clouds of alcohol in his mind cleared, and he settled onto the seat, sinking enough so his shoulders and head were above the water.

The things the King said replayed in his mind. This was a common part of the ritual of his evening soaks. Analyzing all of what the King said to him throughout the day. It never amounted to anything. The King remained a mystery to him in many ways, though in many ways he felt he knew the King better than he knew anyone. Almost two months in constant company with each other accounted for it, but every day there was something the King said...that Lance said...that confused Keith enough he couldn’t reason out what Lance meant.

In general, Keith was happy here, he decided. He got along with the Princess and Coran. He seemed to get along with the court in general. He liked the palace, with its beauty and hidden secrets and library. He ate well, loved the city, and enjoyed Lance’s company. He knew, once Shiro returned and settled everything, it would hurt to walk away from this. From his cozy room, his courtyard, the library, his friends, and Lance. Marmora wasn’t close enough for him to consider this a place he could easily visit when he wanted, so he knew when he left, it would likely be for good.

The thought shot a pain through his heart he couldn’t decipher.

Keith sighed, then, leaning his head against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. It would be at least another few weeks, likely, for Shiro to return. Not even counting the time it would take to convince Emperor Lotor to agree or not agree to the marriage. Almost a month or more of enjoyment of this paradise and of his new friendship.

“It appears I’ve caught a Little Mouse in my pool.”

Keith jerked awake from his slight doze, sputtering as his mouth and nose dipped under the water. Choking, he glanced up to see Lance standing on the opposite edge of the pool. Instinctively, he curled in on himself, though logically he knew it was too dark to see his nakedness, but he felt exposed under the King’s stare.

“Your Majesty,” he sputtered.

“We are alone, Keith,” Lance said, his voice low. “It’s Lance, now.”

“Lance,” he repeated. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Keith noted how ethereal Lance appeared, stripped of all his color and vivacity in the moonlight. Gone were the sparkling blueness of his eyes, the shining highlights in his chestnut hair, the vibrancy of his skin tone, and the blue of his robes. In fact, Keith noticed, Lance wasn’t dressed as he had been in the court. He wore a simple, short toga, held closed by a silken cord. His feet were bare, which was usual for the King, but he wore no jewelry. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you were alright, Little Mouse,” Lance answered, one hand gesturing vaguely. A habit, Keith knew. Lance always moved his hands, even when sitting as still as he could.

“Thank you. I’m fine. I think I had too much wine,” Keith explained, hugging himself now, hunched over slightly.

Lance seemed to think over it for a moment, then nodded. “May I join you?” he asked, then without waiting for a response, lifted his hands to the cord at his waist and pulled it out of its knot.

Keith turned his head sharply to the side as the King’s robe fell open, squeezing his eyes shut. “If you would like,” he grated out between clenched teeth.

He ignored the little laugh Lance gave out as he splashed into the pool, sending little ripples of waves at Keith. “Seeing as how it is my pool,” Lance said as Keith heard him settle in. “Alright, Little Mouse, you can look now. My more charming attributes are hidden.”

Keith thanked the gods above for the dark shadows he knew hid his reddened cheeks. He turned his head back to Lance, still hunched over himself. The King had made himself comfortable on the seat opposite him, his arms stretched to either side, resting along the edge of the pool. He was smiling at Keith, however, and his eyes glittered in the moonlight. “Is your head still fuzzy with wine?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. “No,” he said shortly. 

“Mmm,” Lance hummed. “Excellent.” He didn’t say anything, just seemed to relax into the water. Keith remained tense across from him, his eyes darting everywhere except for the King. His chest was above the water for the most part, and Keith didn’t want to contemplate the hints of muscles and tone the King usually hid under his gauzy clothing.

The silence stretched awkwardly. They rarely had spates where they couldn’t think of anything to say to each other, but then Keith had never been naked with the King. On a moonlit night. In a quiet courtyard. Only the pair of them. The King didn’t seem ruffled at all, and seemed oblivious to Keith’s mental meltdown a few feet in front of him. Lance appeared perfectly at ease.

He finally broke the silence, “You do this every night, Little Mouse? Your servant informed me so.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It is refreshing and helps me relax.”

“You are rather tense at times,” Lance observed.

Keith grunted in response.

“Like now. Why do you look like you want to run away?”

Keith stared down at the surface of the water, frowning. Could Lance be serious with his question?

“Surely you have bathed with other men before? I served in the military. I know communal bathing is the norm. Is it not like that for the Marmorans?” His tone indicated curiosity, but Keith detected something more.

“Not like this,” Keith ground out.

“Like what?”

Was he really going to make Keith say it? “Alone.” He gestured to the courtyard before tucking his hand back into its crossed position. “In moonlight.”

Keith felt something brush his foot - the King’s toes perhaps - and he jerked his foot away. Lance laughed, a quiet sound that echoed around the courtyard. “You deem this a romantic setting, yes, Little Mouse?” he asked.

Keith’s cheeks flushed hotter and he curled in upon himself even more. He was mortified to hear it spoken aloud, but he was in no way prepared to hear the slight splash of water as Lance moved. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lance float across the water towards him, staying submerged to his chest and likely resting his knees on the bottom of the pool. Keith instinctively tried to scoot back, but he was already against the edge of the pool. He couldn’t answer, especially when he felt the firm fingers of the King grasp his knees.

“You’re shaking, Little Mouse,” Lance observed, settling in front of him, his palms now resting on the curve of Keith’s knees. Keith pressed them tightly together. “Why?”

“Y-Your Majesty,” Keith stammered, turning his head to the side.

“Lance,” the King said firmly. He shifted himself, reaching a hand now to Keith’s face. His wet fingers trailed over the cheek turned toward him and Keith shut his eyes. “Yes, trembling like a scared Little Mouse. You’re a brave warrior, Keith. What could frighten you?”

Keith fought against leaning into the caress. “Lance...”

“Do I repel you?”

“No.”

“Does my touch offend you?”

“No.”

“Then what is wrong?”

Keith didn’t have an answer. Everything in his body screamed this was right, that the touch of light fingers on his skin was everything he wanted. His brain, however, warned him this could be the worst thing to happen to him. His body and heart argued with his brain - all in the space of the few moments they stayed still, Lance’s fingers still lightly on his cheek and the fingers of his other hand pressing into the flesh of his knee.

“Look at me,” Lance commanded.

In spite of himself, Keith looked, the movement pressing his cheek against Lance’s palm. Lance sat lower than he did, looking up with an expression of adoration that did much to shut his brain up. He felt his shoulders relax somewhat, though his arms remained crossed. A thumb brushed the apple of his cheek before the pressure of the hand disappeared as it dropped back into the water and onto his other knee once again.

“Keith,” Lance said, his tone now low and caressing, as his hand had been and the timbre of it shot straight to his groin. The King smiled again, applying slight pressure now to the inner sides of his knees, encouraging Keith to open up to him. Keith resisted, but only for a moment, flushing as Lance spread his thighs apart. He held his breath waiting to see what Lance would do. “Little Mouse...” he breathed, lifting and fitting himself between Keith’s legs as his hands slid up his thighs. 

The King pressed his lips to Keith’s, likely unaware he was stealing Keith’s first kiss without permission, though Keith thought briefly Lance probably took many things like this without permission. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of that. Trying not to think of how many times a scene like this had played out for the King. He concentrated instead on the way Lance’s lips moved over his, playfully at first before he tilted his head and _oh_ that was nice how Lance’s tongue slipped into his mouth, hot and velvety at the same time.

Keith’s arms relaxed, falling to his side to rest his hands on his seat. Lance took advantage of this, placing his hands on Keith’s chest, an angle allowing him easier access to Keith’s mouth. Keith gave up, defeating the voice in his head which told him to push Lance away and not succumb to the King’s charms. It would only lead to being a plaything for the King until it was time for Keith to leave. This liaison would simply bring Keith heartbreak and be another conquest for Lance. He didn’t want Lance to use him only for his pleasure and then cast him aside, but he also knew his body screamed for this. These first few touches made his skin beg for more. The heartbreak was for future Keith to deal with. For now, he’d let Lance take his body and face the consequences another day.

Lance trailed small kisses across his cheek to his ear, sucked on his earlobe for a moment, then kissed the bare patch of skin behind. “You’re so beautiful, Keith,” he murmured between kisses. The words vibrated against him and sent shivers down to Keith’s toes. He hated the effect the words had on him, imagining how many times Lance had said this to someone. The splash of the water as Lance moved to press kisses everywhere he could reach lulled Keith’s mind, so he pushed the dark thoughts away and focused on the feelings Lance was causing to surge through him.

“Shall I move my Little Mouse to his nest?” Lance asked, his voice now husky with desire. 

Keith opened his eyes to stare up at the uncaring moon. “If your Majesty would like,” he said.

* * *

It was a noise that woke him, more than anything did. Even the sun, shining brightly into his room through the open window, hadn’t broken into his sleep. The noise came from his bathing chamber - the familiar sound of Sania preparing his bath. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his muscles and the slight ache in his backside.

“Greetings for the day, your Excellency,” Sania said when she came out of the bathing room and noticed he was awake. “I have prepared your bath.”

“Thank you,” he said, groggily rubbing at one of his eyes with his fist. 

She gave him a slight bow, and then left the room through the open door. Keith looked around the room for a moment as he woke up. Then, as the memories of the previous night flooded his waking brain, he froze, his hands bunching in the silken covers of his bed. He frantically looked around, but didn’t see Lance at all - not in his bed next to him, though Keith remembered falling asleep in Lance’s arms. Obviously not in the bathing room, if Sania had just been in there. 

Damn, he thought, flopping back on the bed, wincing at the slight sting in his back. Left and abandoned. This was the future Keith, who would have to deal with his affair with the King, and this Keith had no idea what to do. Their night together replayed in sharp clarity in his head - the heat, the sweat, the cries and moans from both of them, the way Lance’s lips left trails of fire across his body, how Lance’s mouth could draw him from his shell and dismantle all his willpower, the stretch of his muscles as Lance bent his legs back, the feel of Lance’s hips between his thighs, the sheen of sweat on the King as he tossed his head back in orgasm, the rip of his own climax brought by the King’s firm touch and skill.

It was the after, however, the way they panted together to catch their breath, their bodies damp from the exertion, Lance’s weight a pleasant pressure atop him, every movement twitching deep inside as Lance softened before pulling out, that succeeded in binding Keith to Lance. The little murmurs of adoration and praise whispered in his ear as Lance slid to the side of him and pulled him close, tucking their bodies together comfortably as he held Keith while he trembled.

Falling asleep, held like a precious treasure. His heart wept at the memory of it.

Completely vanished now in the warm humidity of the late morning, with a messy, cold, and lonely bed.

Used and tossed aside.

Keith flung an arm over his eyes. How did he let this happen? He should have had more sense. No doubt, the King would take advantage of this now that Keith had caved in. Keith could probably expect this every night - tangling with Lance in the confines of his private room, abandoned in the morning. He’d have to act as if nothing had happened during the day and maintain his friendship with the young king. Fuck, Shiro would be so disappointed with him if he knew.

He fumbled his way out of the bed, blushing at the state Sania would find it in and hoped the servant would be discreet. He stayed in his bath longer than he normally would, constantly scrubbing at his skin as if to remove his anger and self-loathing. He mentally cursed Lance for his sweet words and convincing lies, as well as Keith’s own weakness. Weak, he thought, because he knew if Lance came to him again, Keith would welcome him.

* * *

Keith couldn’t bring himself to face Lance, so he hid as best he could. He didn’t bother with his normal spots - the library, his courtyard - but wandered the corridors until he found a seemingly abandoned room. The sparse furniture was dusty and it was in the back of the palace, far from the main activity. The room was dark and cool, with no windows. Keith could see his own footprints in the corridor outside, shuffled through the dust, so he figured he wouldn’t be bothered. A candle served to give him enough light to read, so he remained there the good part of the day.

He knew, however, he couldn’t hide forever. It would be important and vital to the hoped-for treaty to remain on good terms with Lance. Keith would have to make an appearance, probably put on a fake smile, and enjoy the attention of the King until he could leave. He needed this day alone, however, to deal with his first heartbreak. He deemed it a heartbreak, because in spite of his brain being logical, he knew in his heart he had fallen for the King. 

The King who laughed with him, opened up to him, was vulnerable with him. The King who Keith could talk to for hours, discussing philosophy, the history of their respective countries, theories about the stars - it was something Keith always wanted in his life. A partner who could stimulate him mentally as well as physically and emotionally. Their conversations were deep and thoughtful, not banal and frivolous. 

Thoughts flickered through his head, asking himself would he be content to be a consort to this King? Would he be able to turn his back on his home, stay here, watch Lance marry, remain his concubine until Lance grew tired of him and moved on to his next? Could he do that? Did all his dignity flee in the night? Did Lance steal it away as he stole his virginity and his heart? Sneaking away with it in the morning like a common thief?

Keith didn’t know. Part of his heart pulled him toward home, but most of his heart pulled him toward Lance. He hated himself for it, because he knew it would ruin him.

He skipped out on dinner, remarking to the worried-looking Sania that he did not feel well, and could she bring him something light to eat? She told him the King had been frantically looking for him all day, hinting the King was angry with her for not knowing where he was. Keith apologized and repeated his request. “If you see the King, tell him I shall attend him tomorrow.”

She bowed then hastened from the room. The sun hung low in the sky as it crept toward night and Keith felt tension across his shoulders. It was about time for the revelries in the court to start, but Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to face the King right then. He moved to the window to look out at how the sun dappled the small garden his room overlooked. There was a slight sliver to the side where he could see the shining waters of the sea. It was peaceful at this moment, with the slight breeze ruffling his bangs.

He heard his servant return, but didn’t move. Two birds were chasing each other in a love dance among the small trees. “Thank you, Sania,” he said. 

“You’re thanking the wrong person, Little Mouse.”

Keith spun around. The King stood there like a servant, holding a tray in his hands, carrying two plates of sliced fruits. They stared at each other a long time, expressionless. “Your Majesty,” Keith finally said, uncertainly.

The King sighed, somewhat in resignation. “It’s Lance, you know. I think we’ve definitely moved beyond using titles,” he said. He lifted the tray slightly. “May I?”

Keith nodded, pointing at the cabinet against the wall. Lance stepped over to it to place the tray down. Keith’s eyes followed him, his whole body tensed as if to spring. He knew he couldn’t go anywhere, and he knew why Lance was here. He wanted it, and dreaded it, at the same time.

“Come, eat,” Lance ordered and Keith automatically came to him, accepting the plate Lance handed him with a murmured thanks. “Let’s go sit in the last of the sun,” Lance suggested. Keith nodded silently and followed Lance out into the inner courtyard.

The shadows in the courtyard stretched across the ground, but Lance found a sunny spot on the far side of the pool. Keith avoided looking at the scene of his initial seduction. They sat side by side on one of the marble benches, near a bird feeder teeming with feathered gluttons looking for food. Lance didn’t say anything at first, just picked up pieces of fruit delicately with his long fingers and popped them in his mouth. Keith stared at his plate trying to muster up the appetite to eat.

“What did you occupy yourself with today?” Lance suddenly asked.

“Um, reading mostly,” Keith replied. He picked up one of the yellow fruits he loved, but it tasted sour in his mouth.

“Hm. I looked for you in the library, but you weren’t there.”

“I found a quiet place to read.”

“So quiet I had the whole palace upended looking for you,” Lance said lightly. “Coran turned it upside down and shook it so much I was sure my Little Mouse would fall out. But you didn’t.”

“No, I...” Keith didn’t know how to explain. “I wanted to be alone. I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“Well, I have you now,” Lance said. Keith winced as his heart constricted. Lance was silent as he ate a few more pieces from his plate. “Eat,” he reminded Keith, who placed another piece of fruit in his mouth.

“Sorry,” he mumbled again.

“You don’t have to apologize, Keith, if you need time to yourself. I understand,” Lance said.

Keith winced again. Of course Lance understood. How many times had Lance had to deal with foolish lovers?

“Let me know where you are, alright? I was scared you had run away,” Lance added. “Or I had done something to upset you.”

Well, Lance had upset him. Only he couldn’t plainly say that to Lance. “I-I just needed to think.”

“Good thoughts or bad ones?”

“Both.”

Lance smiled. “Ever blunt, my Little Mouse,” he said. “I won’t pry, but I’m here if you need to talk about them. You know that?”

Keith nodded, though he didn’t quite believe it. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I left so early,” Lance said, though Keith didn’t believe that either. “This morning. I had an early meeting with Coran. I should have told you.”

“It-it’s alright,” Keith said, trying not to sound as subdued as he knew he did. “I didn’t expect you to stay.”

Lance fell silent and remained so long enough for Keith to glance at him. He was frowning at the few remaining pieces of fruit on his plate. Keith imagined he wasn’t used to honesty from those he seduced. Keith looked away again, fumbling for another morsel from his plate. 

“Is that what you think of me?”

It surprised him to hear how upset Lance sounded. The fruit in his mouth was a mushy mass he could suddenly not swallow. He made a sound that was neither an agreement nor a disagreement. He continued to chew until he felt Lance’s eyes on him and he nearly choked as he swallowed.

“Keith?”

He briefly closed his eyes, thought he may as well get this over with, and turned to look at Lance. The King looked confused, even hurt, which Keith didn’t understand. Keith knew what he had to do, however. He had to pretend this was alright and wasn’t killing him slowly. He smiled.

Lance appeared relieved, but also uncertain. He leaned toward Keith, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. “Eat,” he reminded him. 

“Yes, my King.”

* * *

There was not much difference to his routine after that night. The differences were more subtle and mostly internal to him alone. Keith slept in later, to be sure, as Lance kept him up late. The King never failed to visit his bedroom every evening, so it wasn’t until well after midnight when Keith finally fell asleep, sated and exhausted.

He was normally an early riser, but necessity kept his eyes shut until mid-morning, when he would pull himself from his empty and cold bed. Sania usually woke him up by performing her daily duties. Keith suspected she knew - servants always knew - but he was grateful how discreet she was. It was bad enough to be the King’s current lover. He didn’t need the entire palace knowing about it. Though, he was sure, they probably already did.

Keith now lacked the enthusiasm for most of the things that brought him joy or pleasure in the morning. He still haunted the library, still read, but his heart wasn’t in it. Nor was it in his morning training. He went through the motions, but with little energy and always cut it short. He would tell himself he was getting soft living in luxury, eating rich foods, and staying up too late, but deep down he knew what it was. Depression.

He’d fallen for Lance and nothing good would come from it.

His afternoons and evenings were the Kings. They still kept each other company as before - exploring the city, attending performances, quiet time together playing games or talking or friendly debating. Throughout all this, Keith smiled a wooden smile and always felt apart from his body. He talked less than he had before. He listened to Lance jabber on, half-heartedly debating with the King when the King wanted to. Always smiling. A smile he felt never reached his eyes.

Food tasted sour in his mouth now. The delicious, spicy foods of Altea that had danced on his tongue before now lay flat. He hardly ate at meals, choking down bites whenever the King glanced at him. He constantly felt like throwing up and his stomach churned all the time. Even when hungry, he could only manage a few bites. Keith knew he’d lost weight.

On evenings in the court, Keith stayed by Lance’s side. If he was the King’s current whore, he may as well play the part. He had no energy or motivation to mix with the others anyway. If he left Lance’s side, it was to spend time with the Princess, who always treated him with kindness and respect. The other lords and ladies he could not abide. Their veiled offers of amusement or hints of marriage to this or that daughter were like poison in his ears now. Lance wouldn’t allow it, in the first place. At least until he was through with Keith. 

The nights, though. Lance came to him every night and he hated himself for how much he longed for it. How much he thought about it all day. How eager he was to take Lance to his bed. He almost, but never quite, was able to push aside the thoughts that this was temporary and fleeting. Maybe for a brief moment, with Lance brushing aside his bangs, panting above him, he could fool himself into believing this was real. 

He knew better.

The false and loving words Lance whispered to him were the hardest to bear. Keith would smile, but never say anything in return. He wasn’t quiet in bed - Lance wouldn’t allow that - but he voiced his pleasure in gasps and moans, not words. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words back, because he meant them and he knew Lance didn’t. It was the one thing he could do to maintain his dignity in this situation. Keith couldn’t let Lance know how much he was in love with him. Lance could conquer his body, but he wouldn’t give the King the satisfaction of conquering his heart.

The worst part of it was Lance was a perfect and generous lover. The King drew out their trysts as long as he could. Was always conscientious in making sure Keith was satisfied as much as he was himself. Lance treated him as if he was special and precious. Lance gave and gave as much as he took and took. It was a surprise to Keith the first time Lance wanted Keith to take him. He never expected that, but Lance enthusiastically encouraged him into the role and seemed to enjoy it as much as he did when he was on top. It just broke Keith’s heart more.

Because every morning, without fail, he woke up alone. 

And he knew Lance had ruined him for anyone else. No one could compare to the King.

* * *

Shiro had been gone three months at this point when he woke up late one morning, once again to an empty bed. He went through the motions of his routine, though he didn’t train as enthusiastically as he normally did. His muscles were still a little sore from the previous night. Lance had been particularly enthusiastic in bed. He quickly bathed, dressed, and was putting on the last of his jewelry when Sania came in.

“His Majesty requests your presence, your Excellency.”

He nodded, then held out his hand to her. “Would you help me with this bracelet?” he asked. She did as he requested, then led him through the palace toward the private wing of the royal family. “Did his Majesty say why he wanted to see me?” It was odd for Lance to summon him this early in the day.

“Not to me, your Excellency,” she replied. “He did ask for luncheon for four to be brought to his private office, however. I expect he hopes you dine with him, the Princess, and the Royal Advisor.”

He nodded. He loved the less formal wing of the palace where Lance and his sister lived. There was still an ornate flavor to it, but it had a more homelike feel to it. As homelike as you could get cold marble to be. While Keith had never been in the King’s bedroom, he had spent much time with Lance in the royal apartments. The portraits lining the walls of the main hall depicted less formal paintings of the royal family and their ancestors. Formal portraits graced the halls of the main palace, but these felt more like happy family pictures.

His favorite was a painting of the King and the Princess when they were younger. The pair sat playing in one of the many gardens, Lance with a puzzle toy in his hands and the Princess with a cat in her lap. The skilled artist had captured the smiles and eyes of the then Prince and Princess perfectly. Keith was surprised to learn the artist was Coran (“Who do you think taught me, Little Mouse?”).

The office of the King was also a nice change from the more common areas of the palace. Books, parchments, and other instruments of learning scattered across all surfaces in a tidy mess. A telescope stood in the corner (he and Lance had stargazed one night), and a map graced the wall – though this was just a parchment map, not the exquisite map Lance had painted. A strong breeze blew in through the open window. 

Instead of a desk as Keith expected, there was a table, where Lance and Allura sat. Lance’s whole form was tense and his sister sat upright, her body practically vibrating with agitation. Coran paced along the side of the room. The King looked up as Keith entered, and he could see Lance looked a little wild around the eyes. Four plates of a light lunch sat untouched on the table.

“Your Majesty,” Keith intoned respectfully, bowing. He felt a little satisfaction to see the slight furrow of Lance’s brow. “You requested my presence.”

“Drop the formalities, Keith,” he snapped. 

“Lance,” Allura snapped. “Don’t snap at him.”

“Don’t snap at me about snapping!”

Keith kept his expression neutral, though his mind raced at what possibly could be irritating the King. “Is there something I can help your Majesty with?”

“Fine, keep it up,” Lance said miserably. He pouted a moment at Keith, then looked down at his clasped hands. “We’ve received word my ship has rounded the Cape of Tears. It should be here tomorrow.”

While Shiro’s return was expected at any time now, word of his return the following day stirred up Keith’s emotions. Keith felt a sharp pang and couldn’t decide if it was regret or relief. This affair with Lance would finally be over, at least. Was Lance upset about losing his plaything?

“The Emperor is aboard,” Lance added.

Keith felt the blood drain from his face. Lotor was almost here? What had made Lotor leave the Imperial City? The Emperor rarely left unless it was for a conquest or invasion. He could tell Lance knew that.

“He is not accompanied by his armies,” Lance said. “It appears the Emperor joined General Shirogane for the return trip. What do you think his game is?”

“Your Majesty...” Keith stammered out, then paused. He took a deep breath. “I do not know the Emperor very well. This is unprecedented.”

“Of course it is, Keith! That’s why I’m asking you!”

“I simply don’t know, your Majesty.”

Lance slammed his hand down on the desk, narrowly missing his plate. “Stop calling me that!”

Now Allura and Coran looked at the King. “Lance...” Allura began.

“No,” he interrupted her, though he glared up at Keith. “I will not have you call me that in my private apartments,” he said, his tone more reasonable. “If my lover cannot use my name among my family, then I cannot expect he takes me seriously.”

Keith flushed as anger shot through him, embarrassed at the way Allura and Coran’s eyes turned to him. It took everything in his power not to lunge across the table and throttle Lance. Not only was he using Keith, but he also revealed it to his family. Keith was mortified and wanted nothing more than to be home. He accepted his fate as the playmate of the King, but he didn’t think Lance would treat him like this.

“You and I are going to have a seriously long talk,” Lance spat out, pointing one of those long fingers at him. “But it will have to wait. Coran,” he snapped and Coran’s attention was drawn away. “Muster up the servants to prepare the visiting nobles wing. There shouldn’t be one speck of dust in the entire area. This is the Emperor, for god’s sake. Imagine putting him in soiled bedclothes.”

He stood up, then, and turned to Allura. “The Emperor must be coming to woo you. Be on your best behavior and look your absolute best tomorrow...and don’t toss your pretty little head at me. I’ll be back.” With a flourish, the King stomped out of the room, leaving Keith with Allura and an embarrassed silence that pushed all other noise out of the window.

Then Allura laughed, the merry tinkle jangling Keith’s nerves to their breaking point. He still felt flushed and humiliated, but didn’t know where to go or what to do. Lance didn’t specifically order him to stay, but he felt if he left right now, the King’s wrath would be tenfold. 

“Sit down, your Excellency,” Allura invited.

He glanced at her. She smiled up at him, looking so similar to her brother that he momentarily hated her for it. With a huff, he did as she requested, slumping into a chair opposite the table from her. 

“So, Lance finally won you over?”

Keith scowled, looking toward the window. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, I know I’m playing the part of nosy little sister,” she said. “But he did call you his lover. How long has this been going on?”

“Almost a month. You don’t have to worry,” he said. “It will be over soon.”

“Over?”

Keith nodded, pressing his lips together. He would not cry in front of Lance’s sister.

“What do you mean, Keith?”

Her voice was so gentle, so caring; it brought a lump to his throat. His eyes stung. Dammit, no. No. He couldn’t. 

“I shall return with the Emperor,” he said stiffly. “His Majesty can find another plaything.”

“Plaything?”

He reached up, pressing his thumb and fingers to his temples, hiding his eyes. “It’s alright, your Highness. It wasn’t as if I expected anything.” Having gotten control of himself, he lifted his head up and put on the smile he’d been acting with for weeks. He waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll return with the Emperor and Lance can move on to the next one.”

Allura frowned, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “Is that all you think you are to Lance?” she demanded.

“What else could I ever be, your Highness,” he asked, his tone as light as he could make it. “I knew what I was getting into and how it would turn out. Just one in a long line of used things. Lovers of Kings know better.”

Her mouth dropped open, “But Keith, Lance has never...”

Lance strode into the room, his face a thundercloud, and interrupted what Allura was about to say. “You’re still here?” he asked her pointedly.

She shook her head and stood. “You and I are having a talk right now,” she said, so firmly it stopped Lance mid stride. 

“‘Lura...”

“Don’t ‘Lura me.”

“I thought you were happy at the thought of marriage to the Emperor.”

“That’s not what this is about.”

She stormed from the room, much the same way as Lance had done earlier. Keith bit back a sad laugh at the expression on Lance’s face. “Now what did I do?” he muttered. “Keith,” he said, looking at him a little sheepishly. “Through that doorway is a small hallway. At the end is my bedroom. Would you wait there for me?”

Keith hid his sigh and nodded. Once he heard the Marmorans were on the way, Keith knew there’d be at least one more tryst before he could escape. He hated himself for wanting it so badly, but he knew it would be the last. Lance would be too busy entertaining the Emperor to worry much about him. Keith knew he’d spend most of his own time crying on Shiro’s shoulder.

Lance’s private bedroom wasn’t as opulent as he thought it would be, though there was no denying this was the chamber of royalty. The large bed, topped by embroidered covers, stood near the open arch leading to a balcony. The dark, carved wooden posts hoisted a canopy above the bed, where draped gauze curtains swayed in the breeze. Vases, sculptures, and paintings lined the walls, and his bare feet slapped softly on the cool marble floor as he crossed to the balcony.

Of course, Lance had the best view of the entire palace. The balcony stood high above the Sea of Altea with no access other than the King’s bedroom. The gentle slope of Crescent Mountain fell to meet the water, covered with trees and gardens - all for the pleasure of the King. The sea sparkled in the late morning sun and the harbor was dotted with all sorts of crafts making their way in and out. Fishing boats, for the most part, but Keith recognized pleasure craft as well. Far out, he could see two of the naval boats patrolling the passages to countries further east. It was heartbreakingly beautiful and Keith leaned his elbows against the marble railing to await the King.

He guessed how this would end. Gifts, most likely. He could see Lance being generous enough to load him down with gifts - a way to alleviate any pangs of guilt the King might feel. Keith even amused himself with how Lance explained that aspect of the budget to Coran when he paid his lovers off. Though, Keith surmised, it was probably something built in to the budgets of royalty. 

Lance may even express his regret; say those love professions again he’d been saying for weeks. Phrases Keith could never bring himself to return. Instead, he showed his love by his physical response. But he wouldn’t degrade himself by telling Lance how much he’d fallen in love with him. He knew it would be worse to walk away at the inevitable conclusion if he allowed himself to speak of it.

He had no idea how long he stood there, quietly watching the sun sink from its midday position toward the top of the far off mountain in the distance across the straits. Keith felt useless, waiting for the King to come and claim him one more time. He felt a little sick and wished for it to be over.

“Keith?”

He closed his eyes at Lance’s voice, steeling himself for everything Lance was about to unload on him. He stood up straighter, placing his shaking hands on the top of the railing. “Lance.”

“At least it’s not ‘Your Majesty’.”

“You embarrassed me, by saying that to the Princess and Coran.”

“I know. I apologize. It’s just...you’re just...ugh. So frustrating!”

That was a laugh. If anyone was frustrating, it was the King standing behind him.

“How am I frustrating?”

“In a million ways? You insist on constantly calling me ‘Your Majesty’...”

“It’s a form of respect. What else have I done?”

“What else? For starters, you won’t look at me.”

Keith turned to face him, his expression blank. “I am looking at you now, Lance.”

“Ooo...see? There!” Lance raged, one hand going to his hip, the other to his forehead. He looked completely exasperated, but Keith could see him striving to calm himself. “Do you love me?”

The question, bluntly asked, startled Keith. This was not going how he thought it would. Why would Lance care if he loved him. Did his ego need stroking that much? “Does it matter?”

“Yes!” he cried, flinging both hands to the side. “Of course it matters. I’ve been telling you for a month I love you and you never say it back!”

The King looked devastated and Keith couldn’t fathom why. His anger was stirring again and a headache throbbed in his temples. Why did Lance have to drag this out into a melodrama? He knew the Alteans loved drama, but this was ridiculous. He couldn’t bear to look into Lance’s eyes, so he turned again, back to the sea, away from his lover. “Why do you need to hear it?” he asked. “You got what you wanted.”

“So Allura was right.” Lance sounded...broken? “Allura said you thought you’re my plaything. My whore.”

“What else am I to think, Lance?”

“Maybe that I love you.”

Keith snorted. “Like you love the rest of them? Don’t insult me. It’s alright. I knew what I was getting into. I told Allura so.”

“Did you sleep with me simply because you thought that? That maybe somehow it improved the chances I’d sign the treaty?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Because I wanted it.” Damn, he didn’t want to admit any of this to Lance. “I wanted it,” he repeated. He leaned his elbows on the wall and covered his face with his hands. “I loved you and wanted it, even though I knew it was a mistake.”

“How was it a mistake, Keith?”

“God, Lance, you are not this stupid!” he flared. “I’m just another one of your whores. You’ll toss me as soon as you’re bored with me. I couldn’t say out loud I loved you because I knew it would hurt me more when you did!” He ended with a sob and cursed himself. Dammit, there went his dignity.

He felt Lance come stand by him and, though his eyes were covered, he saw through his fingers Lance’s hands resting on the railing. “You were never a whore to me, Keith. I don’t know where you picked up that idea, but it explains a lot. I wish you would have said something sooner.”

“Whore, concubine, whatever you want to call it.”

“Love of my life? My soulmate? I like the sound of those better.”

Keith snorted again. “More sweet words.”

“Honest words.”

They didn’t say anything for a while. Lance let Keith compose himself. He wasn’t so much crying as trying to control the tears from falling. He knew his face was flushed and he willed it to fade, but it wouldn’t. He felt as if his life was falling apart - which is exactly what he knew would happen. “Is it always this difficult?”

“What?” Lance asked quietly.

“Dismissing your lovers.”

Lance sighed. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had one to dismiss before.”

Keith’s hands dropped as he straightened, his shock overcoming his humiliation as he turned to gape at Lance. “What?”

“You are my first lover, Keith. I thought you knew.”

“How...how could I know that?”

“I told you.”

“You did not!”

“I know I did. Our first night together.”

“No. No, I know I would remember that.”

“Apparently not,” Lance said in a sad tone. “When I first whispered my love for you, I told you that you were my first and only.”

Keith vaguely remembered something like that, though it was a bit hazy, because he thought it was whispered in his ear as Lance’s fingers were opening him up. He didn’t think anything of it, because he thought it was something a seducer would say.

“Lance...”

“Did you honestly think all this time I was lying to you?”

“Isn’t this what Kings do, though?” Keith demanded.

“What? Take multiple lovers throughout their life? Maybe other Kings and Queens, but not me. I initially refused Shiro’s proposal for the Emperors sisters because I was interested in you. I didn’t outright turn him down, because I thought if it didn’t work out, I would entertain the idea. It’s why I insisted you stay. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to see if you were worth courting. I saw you when you arrived and thought you beautiful.”

“But I’m a commoner.”

“And?”

“It’s...it’s just not done!”

“Maybe in Marmora, but here in Altea, we don’t hold on to such elitist traditions. My mother was a dancer.”

Keith had no idea. It wasn’t something that had come up in any of his reading about the history of Altea. And he never thought to ask. “But Allura...”

“I had already planned on proposing my sister to the Emperor. It was something my father wanted, and, quite frankly, something she wanted. I am actually glad, though a little scattered, to know the Emperor himself has come to meet her. I admit I hoped for it. I’d like her to like him and get to know him before she agrees.”

“Oh,” Keith said. It was all he could think to say. 

“Keith, my love,” and Lance’s voice abruptly dipped into the gentle tone Keith heard only when they were together at night. Lance grasped his hands, clenching so tight it hurt. “Keith I meant it every time I said I love you. I fell in love during all the time we spent together before. I knew before I made love to you that I wanted you in my life and it breaks my heart you didn’t believe me.”

Keith’s whole world was flipping upside down in his head now. He couldn’t tell up from down or anything. He felt as if his body was floating above the shining harbor, or that it wanted to and he was only here on this balcony because Lance’s hands anchored him. “Lance…I…”

“You don’t know how nervous I was to approach you that night. I couldn’t read what you felt about me, but when you took me into your bed, I thought you loved me.”

“I did. I-I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t.”

“And yet you thought I didn’t love you in return? My love, my Little Mouse.”

Keith laughed at the pet name and Lance knocked their foreheads together. “I did not.”

“You said you loved me in the past tense, Little Mouse. Do you love me still?”

“I will never not love you,” Keith said. “That’s why I’m so upset. You ruined me for anyone else.”

“But you have my whole heart, Keith. All of me. I’m yours to command.”

“You’re the one who’s a King,” Keith pointed out.

“Even a King can be ruled by the right person.” Lance ghosted kisses over his cheeks, rubbing his nose pleasantly against his skin. “You are my ruler, my Keith, my love.”

“And you are mine, my King,” Keith whispered.

“I hoped to say this under different circumstances,” Lance said, pulling away and looking down into his eyes anxiously. “But I fear my timeline has been moved up with this unexpected visit. Keith, my Little Mouse, will you bind yourself to me? Allow me to bind myself to you?”

Keith’s brow furrowed. “Bind...?”

“Marry me.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Lance!”

“I know this is in haste. I thought I’d have more time, but the Emperor arrives tomorrow. I couldn’t bear it if you left me. Promise me you will stay.”

“I-I...” Keith wanted to accept, of course, but his head was in a confused muddle. He could hardly comprehend that he, Keith, was truly beloved by this King. A King who now proposed marriage to him! A commoner! 

“I spoke to Allura and Coran right after Shiro left about you. About what I wanted. What I hoped for. After yelling at me just now, Allura told me she is thrilled. They are in agreement and happy for us. I will give you the title of Prince and you become my consort. There is precedent.”

“But your heir.” It was the only objection he could think to make. “In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t give you one.”

Lance laughed, “Of course I noticed it, Little Mouse. Part of that early discussion was the issue of an heir. Allura has promised if she has more than one child, one of them could become my heir. I will include the stipulation in the marriage terms should Lotor succeed with her.”

It didn’t seem possible to Keith. Could he really marry Lance? Really marry this King? How could he not with the way he looked at Keith? With love in his shining blue eyes as he anxiously waited for a reply. “You truly want to marry me?”

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything, Little Mouse,” Lance said. He squeezed Keith’s hands again. “You’re a good-hearted, smart, caring man Keith. You are breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out, and I think you will be a strong advisor by my side. My people will love you, and I know you’ll do good for them. But it’s more than that. I want you by my side because I love you and don’t want to let you go.”

“Yes, my King. I want to marry you.”

“So short and to the point, Little Mouse,” Lance said, laughing and crying at the same time. “Come, my Prince,” Lance said, pulling at his hands. “Let me introduce you to your future quarters. I left word we were not to be disturbed until I called for someone.”

Keith willingly allowed Lance to pull himself over to the King’s - to his future - bed.

* * *

**Epilogue** ****

“Do you think your mother will approve of me, Little Mouse?”

Keith glanced up from his breakfast, a spicy scramble of eggs, with his fork hovering between his plate and his mouth. “What?”

“Your mother,” Lance said, his hands resting on each side of his plate as he leaned forward, expression anxious. “Will she approve?”

“You’re actually worried about that?”

“Of course I am!” Lance lifted his hands dramatically. 

“You’re a King, Lance,” Keith deadpanned, putting his fork down on his plate. “I’m a Prince now because of you. I think she’ll approve.”

“Yes, but will she like me?”

“Why would she not?”

“I don’t know.”

“I do not think you have to worry about it, my King.”

Lance made a face at the term. Keith only called him that to tease him. He preferred more endearing nicknames than his title. “Of course, I worry about it. I stole you away from your family. She probably hates me already.”

Keith laughed, picking up his fork once again. “You didn’t steal me. I chose to stay and marry you.”

“Yes, but I married you before I could meet your family. They probably think the worst of me.”

“In either of my mother’s letters, did she ever indicate that?” Keith asked, resuming his meal. He was hungry after all, and the gods only knew how he’d take to being on the sea when they sailed this afternoon. He wanted to make sure he ate something today. He’d done fine on the short voyages they’d taken to acclimate him, but this would be a month long voyage on the open sea to his former home. He was worried how his stomach would adjust.

“No-ooo...” Lance drawled out, slumping back in his chair, very un-King-like. “Still.”

“I think the fact our marriage allows her to attend the wedding of the Marmoran Emperor and flaunt off my sister in the meantime to potential suitors, reconciles her to our marriage. She has a King for a son-in-law, my Starlight,” Keith said, getting a pleased smile from Lance at this much-preferred nickname. “I don’t think she has much to dislike. You will charm her as you charm everyone.”

Lance preened, of course, as he was wont to do when Keith flattered him.

“My father, on the other hand...” Keith teased, leaving it hanging while he shoved another bite into his mouth.

“Keith!”

They spent the rest of their breakfast with Keith eating calmly as Lance had a meltdown - once again - about meeting his family. 

Their own wedding happened quickly, nearly half a year ago. Keith broke the news to Shiro the evening he arrived with the Emperor. Shiro was upset at first, worried Keith was making a mistake, but Lance made sure to set Shiro’s mind at ease during the weeks they spent together as the Emperor did his best to woo Allura.

The meeting of the Emperor and the Princess was both tense and amusing. Allura was not going to succumb to Lotor just because he was who he was. He had to prove himself, as any suitor for the hand of a Princess would. Thankfully, for Lance’s sake, the Emperor was a charming man, as well as intelligent and kind. During those weeks, Keith (and Shiro) saw a side of their Emperor few had seen. Allura enchanted him and his planned stay of a week or two extended to two months. 

Keith knew from Lance that Allura wanted this marriage, and had decided by the end of the first week that Emperor Lotor matched her ideal. However, she didn’t give in easily and enjoyed his courting of her. She showed him the delights of the Kingdom of Altea, indulged him in good food and good entertainment until he was putty in her hands. He, in turn, wooed her as a Princess should be wooed. 

Distracted by his mission with the Princess, the Emperor was happy to give his blessing to Keith’s marriage. They decided to get married right away, before Shiro and the Emperor left, though Keith was dismayed to think his family would miss his wedding. He knew, if anything, his mother would be displeased with that aspect. She would not, however, be displeased he had suddenly become royalty.

Their marriage celebration lasted a week – a week full of obscure and new-to-Keith rituals he had to learn. Most of the month leading up to the wedding was preparing him for these little traditions – nothing untoward or bizarre, but ones which held deep meaning to the Alteans. The intricate marriage dance they had to perform was the most difficult hurdle Keith had to learn, but thankfully, the grace and poise he learned as a soldier served him well, though he lacked innate rhythm. At least he didn’t embarrass himself or his groom when he performed it on the third day of the festival.

For a festival it was. It was rare enough for a Prince or Princess to marry. Even rarer still for a sitting monarch. It pleased Lance how readily his people accepted Keith. He was as beloved as Lance, became a patron of literature, made libraries and education his pet project, and spent much time in the schools with children. His ready smile, easy and shy, and his gentle way of speaking, endeared him to students and parents alike. 

Shiro stood in for Keith’s parents for the small traditional roles they would have played. Mostly ceremonial. Keith and Lance had a new outfit for every day, each one more elaborate than the one before, culminating in the actual ceremony on the fifth day, where Keith found himself covered in precious, embroidered silks and dripping with jewels and silver chains. Symbols were painted on their skin, esoteric images depicting the gods of marriage and home.

Keith remembered very little from the actual ceremony. The main impressions were he was exceedingly warm that day, mind fuddled by the amount of incense burning around them, giddiness with finally having this whole thing over and finally being married, and uncomfortable with the amount of finery he wore. There was also the little matter of the celibacy imposed on them between their engagement announcement to their ‘consummation’ ceremony to conclude the marriage rituals. 

Lance, much to Keith’s amusement, was not happy Keith insisted that they adhere to the celibacy requirement. In theory, the King was supposed take an innocent spouse to his bed. A theory that was rarely true in practice, but Keith told him plainly he respected Altean traditions and he was alright holding off any further trysts until they were married.

It may have been why Lance rushed the date of the ceremony, though he said it was because of Emperor Lotor. Keith, of course, did not complain. He missed falling asleep next to his King, along with the newly discovered comfort of waking up to kisses and caresses from his besotted lover.

Both were happy when the ceremonies concluded on that day.

“Are you excited for your first voyage, Little Mouse?” Lance asked, downing the last dregs of his juice.

“Very. Though I am more excited to see home.”

Keith didn’t miss the fleeting frown which crossed Lance’s brow. “You don’t regret staying with me, do you?”

Keith rolled his eyes. He knew Lance felt guilty about it. It was the only thing that caused him stress in their relationship. He knew Keith loved him, but whenever Keith called Marmora home, it sent Lance into a little bit of a panic.

“The only thing I think I would have ever regretted is not staying with you, my Starlight. You know you are the only home I need. It will be nice to see my family and my old home, but with you is where I’ll always belong.”

The worry lines on Lance’s face smoothed out. “I am excited to see your home,” he said. “In spite of your mother’s likely hatred for me.”

“I still have no idea where we shall put all your boxes,” Keith said. His home was small and modest, a day’s travel from the city proper of the capital city. They would stay at the Imperial Palace for the first part of their time in Marmora – at least until Allura was safely married to the Emperor. Then they planned to spend the rest of their time in Keith’s home. Keith imagined his mother was in a frenzied panic to host a visiting King in their humble house. 

“I had to have my clothes, Little Mouse,” he objected.

“But you’re bringing your entire wardrobe,” Keith pointed out, pushing his now-empty plate aside. He turned his head to watch the morning activity in the bay. This view was one of the best parts of living in the King’s quarters. Just one of them, of course. He could see Lance’s ship, impatiently waiting at the pier, ready to go. He knew the holds were near to bursting with everything Lance decided to bring.

“I have to have the perfect outfit for every occasion, Keith,” he said. “Most of those boxes contain gifts for your family anyway.”

“You shouldn’t go overboard, Lance,” Keith gently chided him, smiling warmly at Sania as she came out to the balcony to clear their breakfast things. Keith had insisted she remain his servant and she, in turn, was happy to be promoted to work in the royal apartments.

“It’s not overboard, Little Mouse,” Lance explained. “And you shouldn’t joke about going overboard before you set sail. It’s bad luck.” He scooted his chair back from the table and held his hand out to Keith. Knowing what he wanted, Keith took it and let his husband pull him from his own chair to settle onto the King’s lap. “They are proper gifts for the family of a Prince. Besides, I want to spoil them, like I spoil you.”

“You definitely do that, Starlight,” Keith agreed. It was a quiet moment. Sania had disappeared with her tray of dishes and the morning breeze danced around them, bringing the tang of the sea and the scent of the garden. Keith sighed, bumping their foreheads together. Privacy would be at a premium for the next few months, with the voyage and the ceremonial duties in Marmora and the visit to his home. He savored these last fleeting moments, Lance’s hands firmly on him to hold him in place. “I know we have to meet with the regent before we leave,” Keith said, his finger playing with the necklace Lance wore this morning. “But I think we have a little time before then. I can have Sania make sure we’re not disturbed.”

Lance’s soft chuckle and the little squeeze he gave caused Keith’s heart to race with anticipation. Lance had caught on to his suggestion. “Of course, my Little Mouse.” The King kissed him, a sweet little kiss full of the love and promise of his heart. With a little of the typical Altean spice to give Keith a heady rush of desire. “Take me into your nest and show me how much you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me at devooshawrites on Tumblr  
> Or  
> Devoosha on Twitter


End file.
